La caja en el pastel
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Es el cumpleaños 25 de Harry Potter, el actual profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts, y el profesorado decide darle un regalo que nunca podrá olvidar, con la esperanza de ayudarlo en su nula vida social. Fic Slash, Snarry. No menores de 18 años.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: La caja en el pastel**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia y mucho menos el séptimo.

**Anuncio:** Este primer capitulo de un fic NO muy largo ha sido hecho como respuesta al reto impuesto por el cumple de Harryto por parte de la Mazmorra del Snarry: "Feliz Cumpleaños... Potter" a subirse el 31 de julio del 2011. Se lo dedico a todos los fans de esta pareja, en especial a ls miembros de la Mazmorra (si otra vez). Y tengo que decirlo ^^ el titulo lo ideé por ver un maratón de toda la sexta temporada de Bones... adoooooro Bones ¡YAY! (aunque no tenga nada que ver con el fic en si xD)

Y ahora al fic...

**Capítulo I: La caja equivocada**

Miró una vez más hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que no lo estaban siguiendo y se metió lo más sigilosamente que pudo al aula abandonada, donde era esperado por los otros con impaciencia. El castaño por fin se permitió respirar una vez que la pesada puerta se cerró tras de él. Aunque la mueca de fastidio en su rostro decía que no estaba allí por propio gusto.

- "Remus..."- la preocupada voz del director se dejó oír- "Al fin llegas muchacho. No te siguió ¿verdad?."- le preguntó preocupado el anciano a su actual profesor de Duelo.

- "No Albus, no se dio cuenta siquiera de que estaba dejándolo solo. Está un poco loco por el inicio del próximo curso, no importa que falte más de un mes o que este sea su cuarto año como profesor, siempre sucede lo mismo."

Aquella respuesta hizo que todos los presentes en la habitación suspiraran en alivio. Si, ellos sabían como era cuando entraba a ese estado de desesperación por el nuevo curso.

- "En ese caso, sugiero que pasemos directo al asunto señores."- tomó la palabra la profesora McGonagall- "¿Todo listo?."

A esto todo el staff... o casi todo el staff del profesorado de Hogwarts asintió, más la adición de Sirius Black que iba en calidad de interesado principal. Era su ahijado después de todo.

El motivo de todo aquello; bueno eran dos motivos en realidad: Faltaba solo una semana para el cumpleaños de Harry, ese era el primer motivo; y el segundo radicaba en lo preocupados que estaban todos por el hecho de que un joven hombre saludable y lleno de vida tuviese 'zero' vida social... y ni que decir de su vida sentimental-emocional-sexual; esa andaba enterrada tres metros bajo tierra en algún cofre olvidado bastante alejado del alcance de cualquier ser vivo o no vivo.

Y pues si, aunque estaban pecando de entrometidos, el grupo en pleno que había pasado a sentirse como la familia del joven hombre que desde hacía 4 años tenía a su cargo el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había decidido hacer una especie de intervención cumpleañera en la vida de Harry Potter, el chico que vivió para vencer al Lord Oscuro en su último año de colegio para luego convertirse en un adicto al trabajo con, repito, 'zero' vida social... altamente preocupante.

- "Tengo los hechizos precisos para que todo este perfecto."- anunció Flitwick orgulloso, a lo que los demás asintieron complacidos.

- "Se tendrán resultados inesperados pero favorables para el inicio del próximo curso."- se escuchó decir a una voz media espectral.

- "Eso esperamos Sybill, en realidad lo esperamos."- Albus contestó a las palabras de la profesora de Adivinación.

- "¿Esperar que?."- preguntó la bruja confundida y el director alzó una ceja esperanzada.

- "El resultado de nuestro 'regalo' para Harry por supuesto."

- "Ah, eso. Puedo ver claramente lo desastroso que va a resultar todo. Es más, pronostico que comenzará el próximo curso con varios accidentes en el aula de Defensa."

El viejo director estuvo a punto de replicar algo cuando alguien más lo cortó.

- "Entonces."- intervino Sirius ansioso- "Esta todo listo. Encontré a la persona indicada para 'el asunto', ella esta realmente emocionada ante la perspectiva de una cita con mi ahijado y piensa darle una noche de esas que lo van a hacer querer más, de eso estoy seguro."- y luego el animago añadió un poco acojonado- "Si con esto no despierta su líbido juro por Merlín que no sé con que más podremos despertárselo."

Más de uno asintió con aire preocupado. ¿Mencioné que eran una entrometida familia, altamente preocupada por la salud psicológica y sexual del más joven del lugar?. Si, lo mencioné. Solo para dejarlo en claro.

- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tenemos a la chica, la caja para meter a la chica, el pastel para cubrir la caja ya fue ordenado a los elfos del castillos, los hechizos para evitar que Harry pueda librarse de la señorita ya están preparados. Me parece que casi esta todo, solo falta ultimar los detalles para lograr ingresar el pastel a la habitación de Harry... Poppy estas en eso; y luego cruzar los dedos."- Minerva señaló algo nerviosa, pero con suerte esta vez todo saldría bien.

- "Si, si ya lo creo. Como el intento de cita a ciegas de San Valentín fue todo un éxito o la idea de llevarlo a un cabaret por Año Nuevo lo dejó ¿como dijiste que lo dejaría Sirius? ¿Queriendo más?."- sentenció Remus algo mosqueado al final. La verdad era que se sentía mal tratando de manipular tanto la vida del chico, pero el único en el grupo que pensaba que Harry debía de hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo era él, y como minoría salía perdiendo.

Seguro Severus hubiese opinado por dejar a Harry solo también... eso si el profesor de Pociones tuviese voz o voto, pero desde que nunca estuvo incluido en el preocupado grupo inmiscuido en la vida del ojiverde, bien eso lo dejaba si apoyo.

- "Tampoco es para que seas tan dulce y optimista Moony."- repuso un sarcástico Sirius.

- "Lo siento Paddy. Es solo que..."

- "Lo entendemos Remus."- intervino Dumbledore- "Pero estamos preocupados, todos nosotros."- con un movimiento de manos señaló a los presentes- "Tienes que entender que lo menos que podemos hacer es intentar verlo feliz."

Remus resopló y asintió. Si, todo era por Harry. La siguiente hora el plan fue repasado una y otra vez para asegurar que ni Hagrid metiese la patota al final.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**31 de Julio - 17:48 hrs**.

Severus Snape se encontraba muy concentrado levitando una caja especial de tamaño grande del juego de cajas mágicas en el que acostumbraba guardar arbustos completos de ciertas plantas mágicas que solo podía hallarse en el bosque prohibido y para cuyo uso se necesitaba que la planta en cuestión se mantuviese viva y en perfectas condiciones, para lo cual el interior de dicha caja se encontraba revestida con ciertos hechizos que garantizaban que todo lo que entrase se mantuviese en las mismas condiciones en las que entró hasta que la caja fuese abierta de nuevo. Eso garantizaba que la temperatura, humedad y cantidad de oxigeno no variaran en absoluto para el espécimen durante su traslado al lugar deseado sin importar si solo se trataba de unos minutos o varios días. Asimismo poseía otro hechizo que evitaba, en el caso de plantas que emitían chillidos o ruidos diversos, que nada proveniente del interior se escuchase en el exterior. Y por supuesto otro más que evitaba que cualquier planta con un mínimo de magia pudiese hacer uso de esta para liberarse de modo alguno (porque si, hay plantas mágicas que pueden hacer uso de reacciones químicas o físicas mágicas para liberarse, como por ejemplo el Rayo de Zeus, raro arbusto mágico que solo crecía en los montes más altos de Grecia, de madera y hojas platinadas con extraños frutos circulares que al llegar a la madurez estallaban al caer del árbol creando no solo un efecto luminoso parecido al choque de un rayo contra el suelo, sino que también era igual de destructivo. El uso de su fruto era ideal para pociones fortificantes, las hojas frescas eran altamente requeridas en pociones curativas en caso de mordedura de ciertos animales ponzoñosos y la madera se utilizaba para la fabricación de muebles mágicos finos. Y el uso de las raíces... aún quedaba tanto por descubrir según cierto oscuro pocionista)

Severus Snape adoraba su juego de cajas mágicas. Hacían que su trabajo como maestro pocionista fuese no solo mejor, sino casi perfecto. Ingredientes frescos, conseguidos bajo las condiciones exactas requeridas según sus propias necesidades y a un bajo costo al ir él mismo a buscarlas. Además por supuesto de darle un poco de emoción a su vida, ya que desde que acabase su papel como espía para el lado de la luz la verdad era que la rutina hasta se le hacia un poco monótona.

Así que allí estaba, bastante concentrado en mantener la levitación y agradecido por la quietud que le brindaba el castillo vacío a falta de estudiantes. El día no podía arruinarsele por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por la celebración del cumpleaños del profesor de DCAO puesto que al parecer, milagrosamente, ese año no habría ninguna y por lo tanto ese viejo mañoso del director no estaría tratando de instarlo a ir, en contra de su voluntad, de nuevo.

Y mientras transitaba por un corredor de la primera planta razonó que el motivo de dicho milagro le importaba un comino.

Tal vez no debió de haber dejado sus pensamientos seguir ese rumbo, puesto que aquello le valió desconcentrarse un poco haciendo que la caja se ladeara un tanto y una de las esquinas chocara, de manera bastante leve por cierto, contra el suelo. Snape paró su marcha renegando el que incluso sin estar presente Potter le ocasionase problemas y depositó suavemente la caja en el suelo para proceder a su revisión. Nada por fuera, estaba de suerte... mejor también revisar por dentro, que esas cajitas no podían tener si una grieta en la madera por pequeña que fuese o se volvían inútiles. Ladeó la caja y se metió, varita en mano prendida con un Lumus activo que le ayudo a revisar la superficie interna de la caja a conciencia. No, ni una pequeña rayadura constató con un suspiro de alivio.

Murmuró un Nox suave y estaba a punto de salir de la caja cuando la tapa de esta fue colocada de pronto, sellando la caja de manera inmediata al tiempo que una estrepitosa risa se dejaba oír en el exterior. ¡Peeves!. La varita fue prendida de nuevo, Snape de pronto sudaba la gota gorda, aquello no le gustaba para nada.

Si señoras y señores, magos y brujas del mundo. Ese maldito espíritu había logrado lo que nadie había logrado antes. Severus Snape acababa de ser encerrado sin posibilidades de escapar de dicho encierro.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**31 de Julio - 18:58 hrs.**

Hagrid estaba entrando al castillo dispuesto a recoger la caja del pastel para llevarla a las cocinas para que los elfos le tomaran las medidas y empezaran a armar alrededor de esta, el pastel que sabía que a esas horas debía de estar terminando de hornearse. Iba pensando el semigigante sobre el excelente plan que habían ideado entre todos esta vez y en lo orgulloso que se sentía de colaborar ahora si de manera tan maravillosamente activa y con un papel tan importante, cuando tropezó con esta enorme caja en medio del pasillo... si, lo suficientemente grande para albergar a la futura cita de Harry.

- "¡Oh! Que considerado es Dumbledore, si... debió de haber sido idea de él. Dejaron la caja a medio camino para evitarme tener que ir hasta el despacho del profesor Flitwick a recogerla. Si, gran hombre Dumbledore... tan inteligente."- se dijo a si mismo el guardabosques con una sonrisa, y si llegó a preguntarse porque a medio camino la pregunta se le contestó sola al cargar la caja- "Que pesada... debe de estar hecha de muy buena madera. Excelente elección, muy buena. Muy, muy buena."- siguió balbuceando mientras se encaminaba con dicha caja en dirección a las cocinas, sin saber que en su interior el profesor de Pociones pataleaba, golpeaba e insultaba sin resultado alguno.

Llegó a las cocinas y dejó con cuidado la caja en el suelo, no quería dañarla y así echar a perder el trabajo del profesor de Encantamientos. Un hombre pequeño pero en opinión de Hagrid muy poderoso y de gran corazón. Un excelente profesor, colega y amigo.

- "Traigo lo que faltaba para el encargo de cumpleaños de Harry Potter, ustedes saben... la gran sorpresa. Una excelente sorpresa en mi opinión."- balbuceó contento como siempre el semigigante ante el jefe de elfos domésticos de la cocina, el cual lo miraba con poca emoción en sus redondos ojos- "Si bueno, la dejaré aquí para que tomen las medidas, y una vez que la persona que tiene que estar adentro lo este... ustedes saben, la sorpresa de la sorpresa, bien ustedes entienden. Si bueno, entonces podrán armar el pastel alrededor. Yo vendré en unas dos horas para llevar el pastel a la habitación de Harry, será emocionante."- terminó de decir el semigigante con una sonrisa.

El jefe de elfos solo suspiró y asintió. Y una vez que Hagrid se hubo retirado, indicó a los elfos encargados de la tarea las indicaciones que le habían sido dadas.

Los elfos encargados miraron la caja, la sopesaron magicamente y se dieron cuenta que ya estaba ocupada. Entonces el pastel debía de ser armado apenas los bizcochos se enfriasen, porque los habían sacado del horno 20 minutos antes de que el profesor Hagrid llegase con la caja. Bien, nada complacía más a los elfos que tener el tiempo suficiente para hacer bien su trabajo... así que trabajar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**31 de Julio - 21:06 hrs.**

Sirius, Remus y Hagrid llegaron a las cocinas solo para deleitar sus ojos con un precioso pastel de biscocho de vainilla, cubierto de crema chantilly y decorado con frutas frescas de 9 pisos de alto. Una belleza que según Sirius escondía a otra belleza, el regalo ideal para cualquier hombre que cumpliese 25 años (que eran los que cumplía Harry).

Preguntaron si la persona ya se encontraba al interior de la caja y los elfos contestaron simplemente que si, que por eso el pastel ya estaba armado por fuera. Sirius no cabía de gusto en si mismo. Hagrid también se sentía satisfecho. Remus aún estaba gruñón y así lo dejo entrever con algunas palabras, decidiendo guardarse todo el resto para después puesto que su sexto sentido lobuno le decía que el tiro a Sirius le iba a salir por la culata y entonces ¡JA! iba a disfrutar de ello.

Entre Hagrid y Remus levitaron con cuidado el pastel mientras Sirius iba a avisarle a la enfermera Pomfrey que ya podía ir a buscar al cumpleañero con 'carácter de urgencia' ya que necesitaba practicarle nuevamente una prueba de la serie de test que se realizaban todos los profesores antes del inicio de cada curso, en la cual ella había descubierto un resultado algo dudoso. Tratándose del curso y la seguridad de los estudiantes era imposible que Harry dijese que no.

Y efectivamente, Harry no dijo que no. Con lo histéricamente perfeccionista que se ponia con cada inicio de curso lo primero que hizo fue salir pitando a la enfermería del colegio dispuesto a que no saliese nada mal antes de iniciar las clases. Y eso fue perfecto porque Hagrid y Remus solo tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos a que la ráfaga en que se había convertido el profesor de DCAO les diese la oportunidad de meterse a dejar el pastel.

- "Sigo pensando que esta es una invasión de la privacidad de Harry que ha ido demasiado lejos."- protestó una vez más el profesor de Duelo, aunque esta vez con un aire ya aburrido y es que nadie le hacia caso.

- "No seas aguafiestas Moony."- rezongó Sirius llegando como bólido y traspasando la puerta, las manos llenas de sobres con tarjetas de felicitación. Ese año le iban a dejar las tarjetas sobre el pastel y a sabiendas de que el joven siempre abría la de Sirius al final era en esta tarjeta que estaban dejando las indicaciones acerca de la sorpresa extra, la cual no debía de ser sacada hasta después de la medianoche, según Sirius para hacer más emocionante todo, pero la verdad era que había una razón mayor para dicho pedido.

- "Pero... pero, yo no se como se han podido prestar todos para esto Sirius. ¡Es casi violación!. Prácticamente vas a obligar a Harry a tener sexo con una desconocida para que pueda recuperar su libertad!. No, lo siento pero no me pongan esas caras, eso de poner un hechizo para evitar que quien salga del pastel y el cumpleañero tengan que tener 'intercambio de fluidos corporales' para que puedan salir de la habitación si es que la del pastel no felicita a Harry dentro del día del onomástico no solo es increíblemente rebuscado, sino también MUY enfermo. ¡Me oyó señorita!, aun no puedo creer que no solo no logré que pararan con esta idiotez ¡Sino que me inmiscuyeron! ¡Me hechizaron para que los ayude y para que no pudiese decirle nada a Harry! ¡Eso también es una violación de MIS derechos y apenas termine todo este ridículo circo me voy a quejar con quien haga falta! ."- se lamentó el licántropo, logrando que el semigigante se sintiese mal por lo que hacia, puesto que visto desde esa perspectiva no sonaba tan bien.

Pero Sirius solo desmereció las palabras con un gesto.

- "¡No lo escuches Atala! ¡Estás haciendo un bien!."- se dirigió Sirius al pastel, puesto que se suponía que la elegida, que efectivamente se llamaba Atala, podía escucharlo desde dentro del pastel- "Y ya deja de quejarte Moony, créeme que cuando Harry vea a Atala será de todo menos una 'violación' como tu dices."

Y lo peor era que SI estaban siendo todos escuchados por quien estaba dentro del pastel. Severus Snape estaba aún más pálido de lo normal y sentía que le faltaba el aire ¡Sexo con Potter!. Pero es que aquello era el colmo.

- "¡Yo no pienso revolcarme con el niñato dorado de Albus! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí panda de imbéciles!."- gritó a todo pulmón cuando encontró la voz, pero era inútil puesto que él mismo sabía que nadie lo iba a escuchar.

- "Además no necesitan en realidad llegar a... bueno... tener relaciones."- comentó Hagrid muy nervioso de pronto- "Puede ser un poco menos, el profesor Flitwick dijo que con llegar a... bueno... usted me entiende profesor Lupin, un poco más que besos, un poco menos que lo otro... seria suficiente."

- "¡Sigue siendo abuso!."- se quejó Remus.

- "¡Que abuso ni que ocho cuartos. Y nada de hacer solo puntuaciones, es este partido de Quiddicth Harry tiene que atrapar la snitch ¡Escuchaste Atala! ¡Cuento contigo!. Y ahora vamonos."

Y Severus escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras el ruido de unas pisadas. Volvió a sentir terribles escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal, aquello NO era bueno bajo ningún concepto.

*Merlín bendito, ayúdame.* pensó con desazón ¿Como era que su perfecto día se había convertido en ESO. Lo peor de todo es qe no sabía ni que hora era... estaba perdido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**31 de Julio - 21:44 hrs.**

¿Fue su impresión o Poppy trataba de mantenerlo en la enfermería?. Esa fue la pregunta que rondó una y otra vez la mente de Harry mientras volvía a sus habitaciones a paso rápido luego de una huída exitosa. Apenas faltaba un mísero mes para empezar el curso y todo debía de estar perfecto como siempre así que su tiempo era lo único que no se permitía perder durante las vacaciones, siempre lo utilizaba integro para planear el año completo de principio a fin.

Dio la contraseña al cuadro que cuidaba la entrada a sus aposentos y entró a estos centrado únicamente en seguir con su trabajo, aunque algo le decía que había algo diferente con la habitación. Normalmente ignoraba esas sensaciones hasta tener tiempo de desentrañar problemas... después de iniciadas las clases; pero realmente algo estaba bastante fuera de lugar. Dio una vuelta sobre su sitio y sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo.

- "¡WOW!... ¿como llegó ese pastel aquí?."- se preguntó curioso a si mismo.

Dentro de la caja Severus estrelló su cabeza contra la madera.

- "Le salieron patas y caminó por si solo Potter ¿de que otra manera?. ¡Lo trajeron estúpido!."

Harry se acercó y no resistió la tentación de darle una probadita a la crema mediante un dedazo. Hmmm, crema chantilly, adoraba la crema chantilly. Vió sobres en el penúltimo piso del pastel, los tomó y leyó el enunciado escrito en el pastel que estaba escondido por los sobres.

_**Feliz cumpleaños Harry, esta es tu celebración de cumpleaños.**_

- "¿Es mi cumpleaños?... Merlín, lo había olvidado."- exclamó el chico entre ausente y sorprendido.

- "Oh por Morgana, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. Por favor, que me de un ataque cardíaco antes de que pase la media noche."

- "Debe ser porque no me han perseguido hoy para celebrarlo. ¿Será que por fin Sirius dejó sus planes de emparejarme?... eso espero. No se porque me es tan difícil decirle que soy gay, se supone que los Gryffindor somos valientes. En fin, esto me alivia las cosas."- le dio otro dedazo al pastel- "Rico, rico. Ahora a trabajar, esas clases no se van a planear solas. Pastel luego."- se dijo a si mismo muy campante mientras se alejaba rumbo a su escritorio.

Y mientras tanto Severus, quien había disfrutado imaginando la cara del pulgoso de enterarse de la orientación sexual de su queridísimo ahijado, de pronto se sintió horrorizado.

- "¡Vuelve aquí mocoso atorrante! ¡Sácame de este maldito lugar ahora mismo, pedazo de cabeza de chorlito! ¡Potter! ¡Potter!."- pero Potter no lo escuchó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**31 de Julio - 22:59 hrs.**

Harry no podía quitar sus ojos del pastel. Era cierto que actualmente el trabajo era lo primero en su vida, pero el dulce lo estaba tentando. Además todas esas tarjetas le decían que tenía gente que lo quería y se preocupaba por él, y él no correspondía a esa preocupación y cariño pues ni leía las misivas. Y algo le advertía que le iban a preguntar si le gustaron las felicitaciones a primera hora de la mañana... pero el trabajo. Bien, siempre podía mentir y decir que si... claro que le iban a pedir 'LA prueba'. Suspiró dirigiéndose hacia el pastel, buscando entre las tarjetas y entre dedazo y dedazo a la crema, separando la de Sirius.

Sacó sin prisas la tarjeta, que para no variar tenía un Grim (todos los años era un Grim cumpleañero diferente) y la abrió para leerla. Dos minutos después todos los colores habían abandonado el rostro del joven hombre ¡Sirius había metido a alguien al pastel!. Y no, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza no fue matar a su padrino, eso fue lo segundo. Lo primero que se instauró en la mente del ojiverde fue un inmenso temor a que el idiota de Sirius dejase a una persona dentro de un espacio tan pequeño ¡SIN OXIGENO!. Si, la existencia de la magia se le olvido por completo cuando luego de una minuciosa exploración rápida notó que no habían agujeros para respirar.

- "¡Tranquila señorita! ¡Ya la saco!."- comenzó a buscar la manera de deshacer ese lío.

Sacó la capa superior del pastel... la capa siguiente estaba completa. Con las manos llenas de chantilly y pastel buscó donde poner el trozo que había sacado que resultó siendo el sillón, que ahora también estaba embadurnado de crema chantilly. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con la segunda capa, los papeles sobre su escritorio necesitarían algo de magia para limpiarse din duda, pero aquello no importaba en el momento ¡Debajo estaba la parte superior de la caja!. Harry buscó la manera de abrir la tapa, nada servía. Solo entonces se le ocurrió que podría ser que solo se abriese con magia... ¡Magia! ¡Donde carajos estaba su varita!.

- "¡_Alohomora_!."- chilló apuntando al pastel ni bien su mano llena de crema logró asir el pedazo de madera.

Y la tapa de la caja se desencajó y menos de un segundo después salía volando de lado, dejando ver a la persona menos esperada por Harry en ese momento.

- "¡¿Snape?."

- "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

- "¿Que?."

- "¡Feliz cumpleaños, maldita sea Potter! ¡Tan solo diga gracias!."

- "¡Gr... gracias!."

Uf, pero cuanta alteración. Sin embargo ni bien dijo el menor gracias el alma le volvió al cuerpo a pocionista. Apoyó las manos en un extremo de la parte superior de la caja y con un movimiento rápido logró salir del interior, aunque eso si... una buena parte de la crema quedó adherida a su siempre negra túnica y sus manos se llenaron de paso también de bizcocho.

Snape sin embargo pareció restarle importancia a aquello y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sin embargo, la puerta no abría. El pocionista palideció, empezó a sudar frío de nuevo. Intentó salir con más ahínco. Nada.

- "Ya... ya paso la medianoche."- fue la conclusión a la que llegó el pobre hombre casi comenzando a temblar. Y digo casi, porque es que era Snape, ni bajo esas circunstancias podía dejarse flaquear.

- "Esto... no, mi reloj dice que faltan como 40 y tantos minutos."

- "¡Entonces quite la maldita traba de la puerta Potter y déjeme salir!."

- "¡Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada!."

- "¡Ya lo saludé! ¡Se supone que ya debería de poder irme!."

- "Oh... eso, aqui en la tarjeta de Sirius dice que mi... mm, regalo... no podrá dejarme mientras dure mi cumpleaños. Creo que entendió mal a Sirius en todo caso... ¿Como se dejó convencer?."

Por su parte, a Snape le entraba por segunda vez el alma al cuerpo... Maldito el pulgoso, maldito el viejo manipulador y malditos todos los demás mojigatos manipuladores del lugar.

- "¡¿Convencer? ¡Yo no debería de estar aquí! ¡Peeves! ¡El estúpido de Hagrid se equivocó de caja! ¡Argh!."- el hombre estaba ahora pasando a una siguiente etapa de desesperación y no pudo evitar poner sus ojos sobre la caja... ¡Su caja! estaba... estaba- "¡La llenaron de pastel! ¡Mi preciosa caja esta llena de pastel!."

- "¡La limpiaré!."- exclamó el menor tratando de arreglar el entuerto, lo que no dijo fue que lo haria una vez que el pastel se terminara, pues no había manera de que pudiese deshacerse de este de otra forma gracias al profesor de Encantamientos, de lo que se había enterado gracias a la tarjeta de Sirius también... ese fue un pensamiento tipo flash que le llegó de la nada y que gracias a todos los hados no exteriorizó porque seguro que Snape le saltaba a la yugular en ese preciso instante.

El mayor cerró los ojos, suspiró.

- "Necesito ir al baño."- dijo de pronto, bastante abatido. Más de cinco horas metido en una caja no era bueno para tu vejiga.

Harry señaló hacia el fondo de los aposentos y Snape se encaminó hacia donde el hombre joven señalaba. De alguna manera luego de dos pasos recobró el porte y la túnica llena de chantilly por la espalda hizo fru fru.

Harry miró el desastre que se había hecho en la salita de sus aposentos. Pensó en constatar si lo del pastel era cierto, lanzó un hechizo y el chantilly regado por todos lados desapareció pero las capas de pastel en su sillón y escritorio no. Invocó un platito con cubierto y luego otro... en algún momento tenía que empezar a acabar el pastel. Lo pensó un momento, apareció otro platito con cubierto y un par de fuentes. Colocó cada capa extraída del pastel por cada fuente y luego partio un par de trozos que fueron a parar.

5 minutos después Snape regresó más recompuesto y miró a Potter con hastio, el cual aumentó cuando el chico le ofreció el postre.

- "¿Intenta inducirme un coma diabético Potter?."- preguntó al ver el platito.

- "¿Quiere su caja no? La tendrá cuando acabe el pastel."- si, el pastel de nueve pisos. Snape lanzó dardos venenosos por los ojos, y antes de que pudiese lanzarlos también por la boca Harry le extendió la única tarjeta que había leído ese día.

Snape leyó y solo porque el ojiverde retiró rápidamente dicha tarjeta, esta no terminó hecha pedacitos.

- "Es demasiado dulce para mi."- gruñó Snape.

Harry miró la porción de Snape, con su cucharita quitó la capa de chantilly de los costados poniéndola en su propio plato y volvió a extenderle el postre al hombre que sin ganas se dejaba caer en el sillón de al lado aceptando el platito y comiendo con desgana en completo silencio. El reloj del castillo sonó en esos momentos anunciando la llegada del 1ro de Agosto, el cumpleaños de Harry Potter oficialmente había terminado.

Harry suspiró. Si había entendido bien entonces había habido un montón de equivocaciones ese día por parte de los perpretadores de aquella celebración cumpleañera. Como fuese, aquel en realidad no era problema suyo.

Ese, definitivamente, había sido el cumpleaños más raro que había tenido. Sin duda alguna.

Y su sexto sentido le advertía que se preparase.

Aquello aún no acababa.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Wiiiii, el primero de tres capítulos cortitos ^^ espero que les guste el fic. Pronto, muy pronto estaré subiendo el resto porque estoy con la musa al máximo. Dedicado a tods aquells que gustan del humor, habrá mucho en los dos próximos capítulos.

Gracias por leer y una vez más ¡Happy B-day Harrito!.

Con muuuucho miaulove

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: La caja en el pastel**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia y mucho menos el séptimo.

**Anuncio:** Segundo chapter por fin xD. Me demoré lo admito... pero como a much s autor s -_- me secuestro la cochina realidad. En fin, disfruten!...

Y ahora al fic...

**Capítulo II: Dejando la caja limpia**

**01 de Agosto - 07:13 hrs.**

Harry Potter caminaba hacia el comedor listo para desayunar, aunque eso si... con un extra para dicho desayuno para el resto de los comensales. Dos enormes recipientes llenos de pastel para ser consumido por todos aquellos que le dieron tan 'adorable' sorpresa.

Y es que la noche anterior había sido 'peculiar' por decirlo de una manera suave. Había disfrutado una porción de bizcocho de su pastel de cumpleaños al lado, ni más ni menos, que del profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, el hombre que llevaba años expresando lo poco que apreciaba el siquiera verle la cara una vez a la semana, Severus Snape y nadie más. Y no, no había sido por súbito compañerismo, sino porque tenía que terminarse el pastel si o si para devolverle la caja mágica que por error había sido introducida dentro del enorme postre. ¡Merlín! que la vida estaba cada día menos coherente. En fin, por lo poco que logró sacarle a Snape de lo que en realidad había pasado, al parecer el plan se le había volteado por completo a los conspiradores de todo aquel complot, gracias al cielo; y ahora lo único que le interesaba eran dos cosas:

1) Dejar en claro que NO agradecía de ninguna manera que se metiesen en su vida a ese nivel.

2) Terminar con el bendito pastel encantado, lo cual solo iba a lograrse con la colaboración de MUCHA gente.

Llegó al comedor donde un no muy feliz Sirius Black negaba una y otra vez con aire compungido mientras que otros tantos agrupados a su alrededor miraban al hombre con cara de pena. Aunque misteriosamente Remus Lupin no parecía en absoluto integrado a aquella orbe de pesar, pues muy al contrario se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, únicamente enfrascado en su desayuno, que a juzgar por el bigote de líquido oscuro que tenía sobre los labios constaba de leche chocolatada. Severus Snape brillaba por su ausencia.

- "Buenos días."- saludó ni bien entró al enorme comedor en donde por el momento solo la mesa de los profesores era ocupada.

- ¡Harry!."- llamó el animago compungido.

- "Sirius."- contestó Harry mientras notaba el montón de miradas compungidas ahora encima de él.

Excepto una vez más, por la de Remus quien al contrario sonrió como mil soles y soltó un.

- "¡Buenos días Harry!."- que hizo que el resto lo mirase maaaaal... no que eso importara mucho.

Harry suspiró y entonces, ignorando los intentos de hablarle de Sirius, decidió comenzar a repartir pastel a diestra y siniestra antes de comenzar cualquier conversación. Comenzando por Remus quien le aceptó encantado el pastel de cumpleaños acompañado del, al parecer muy gracioso comentario de:

- "¡Sobró!... y eso que Sirius dijo que de seguro y con algo de imaginación esas nueve capas de pastel iban a ser usadas a lo largo de toda la noche para todo menos ser comido. ¿Ya puedo decir 'Te lo dije' Sirius?."- preguntó el hombre lobo con una sonrisa burlonamente angelical, la cual le ganó una nueva ronda de malas miradas... una vez más, no que importara demasiado.

- "No ayudas Remus."- señaló en un casi siseo el animago a su supuesto mejor amigo, pero al lobo aquello le importó un reverendo pepino mientras hundía su cucharita para darle una probada al pastel.

Harry solo suspiró y siguió repartiendo los pedazos de pastel hasta que el penúltimo pedazo fue repartido. Luego fue directo a Sirius y le entregó el último contenedor lleno con pastel casi por completo mientras lo miraba a los ojos de manera directa.

- "Nunca más Sirius ¿me escuchas? Nunca, jamás, ni en tus sueños más descabellados vuelvas a organizarme una 'sorpresita' igual o de lo contrario... Nunca más Sirius, hablo en serio."- y luego volteando hacia el resto de los presentes puntualizó- "Y lo mismo para ustedes. Jamás vuelvan a hacerlo."

Todos bajaron las miradas avergonzados al extremo. El regalo no había sido bien recibido después de todo y al parecer lo único que habían logrado hacer era rebalsar el vaso de la paciencia de Harry.

Harry había pensado en cientos de cosas para decir, docenas de extensos discursos que demostraran su molestia, su inconformidad con lo acontecido; pero de alguna manera al verlos bajar las miradas y comenzar a comer en silencio sus pasteles de desayuno era suficiente. Al parecer todos habían entendido.

- "Pero Harry..."

Bueno, casi todos.

- "Mira Harry, todo esto fue un malentendido. Las cosas no salieron como debían de salir."- de pronto Sirius estaba detrás del chico mientras trataba de justificarse- "Si hubieses conocido a Atala anoche entonces estarías de acuerdo conmigo, pero comió estos mariscos mágicos del Mar Muerto y cayó enferma y ni siquiera pudo avisar, pero en serio está deseosa de conocerte y..."

- "¡NO SIRIUS!."- lo cortó Harry de pronto de mal humor haciendo que el salón se hundiese en un profundo silencio, puesto que el resto no se atrevía ni a respirar. Sirius tan solo lo miró por completo anonadado, Harry no acostumbraba gritarle y mucho menos mandarlo a callar.

Harry suspiró profundo mirando a su padrino una vez más, algo en su interior le decía que después de todo las ganas de tomar desayuno se le habían quitado, pero no podía irse aún puesto que después de todo alguno de esos extensos discursos iba a ser usado.

- "Mira Sirius"- comenzó mientras evaluaba que iba a decir- "Yo sé que TU crees que me estás haciendo un favor... pero la verdad es que haces TODO lo contrario."- dijo por fin el chico algunas de las palabras que por tanto tiempo había deseado decir, aunque sin decir todo lo que en verdad deseaba- "Estas citas con personas que no conozco y salidas a lugares, por decirlo de manera suave, de dudosa reputación; en serio, no son lo mío. No quiero volver a escuchar de cabarets, ni bares de stripers, nada de citas a ciegas y mucho menos chicas metidas en pasteles o cajas o nada parecido. No me agradan, no me hacen sentir cómodo... no voy a volver a salir contigo ni aunque de eso dependa mi vida entera, porque ya no confío en ti."- terminó de decir el joven hombre con tono cansado y añadió al final- "Y lo mismo va para todo el resto; soy un hombre adulto y tengo derecho a decidir lo que quiero para mi y lo que quiero es mi tranquilidad, así que háganme el favor y guárdense sus maravillosas ideas y planes para ustedes mismos."- Uf, eso había sido difícil... por decir lo menos, pero liberador a la vez.

Harry miró de nuevo la mesa, evaluó la compañía y finalmente decidió: No, no tenía hambre.

- "Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo un año entero de clases que terminar de planear y no tengo tiempo para perder. Sirius te agradeceré me tengas el recipiente limpio para mañana, cuando te lo cambiaré por otro con una cantidad similar de pastel desde que, tan bondadosamente, hechizaste el pastel para que no pueda ser desaparecido a menos que sea utilizado."- Harry inició su camino entonces hacia la salida, no sin antes voltear a ver al resto justo a dos pasos de la puerta para decir- "Lo mismo para el resto, van a comer mucho pastel estos días."- con lo cual finalmente desapareció.

**01 de Agosto - 14:16 hrs**

Luego del fallido desayuno y ese discurso/sermón/lo que sea que Harry le dio a Sirius con todo su corazón e hígado, el joven profesor de Defensa optó por ir a encerrarse en su habitación a seguir haciendo aquello que llevaba haciendo durante las vacaciones escolares de los últimos años: seguir preparando sus clases de manera casi obsesiva para que durante todo el próximo año las cosas salieran a la perfección, especialmente con esos...

Sus pensamientos fueron de pronto interrumpidos por tres toques concisos y fuertes a la puerta de entrada. Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Sirius?. No, Sirius golpeaba la puerta sin misericordia y hacía espectáculos de desesperación si no le respondían dentro de los primeros 5 segundos. Alguien más entonces, tal vez Minerva o Albus buscando excusarse por el entuerto de la noche anterior, no que Harry pensase que ellos pudiesen decir algo que los excusara, pero conociéndolos igual iban a seguir fastidiando a pesar de sus palabras de la mañana.

Otros tres golpes y Harry suspiró parándose en medio del nido de papeles, pergaminos y libros alrededor suyo.

- "Un momento, ya voy."- dijo con voz cansada, más bien fastidiada.

Otras posibilidades pasaron por su mente mientras se dirigía a su destino: Hagrid, Remus... ¿Poppy?, todo era posible. Todo menos quien realmente lo encaró al otro lado del pesado portón.

- "¿Snape?."- dijo algo sorprendido, absolutamente extrañado al verlo nuevamente en tan poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que incluso en época de clases apenas y se lo cruzaba.

Snape rodó los ojos ante aquel recibimiento.

- "Potter."- casi escupió mientras ingresaba a la habitación y paseaba sus ojos por todo el lugar hasta posarlos donde reposaba el pastel de cumpleaños de la noche anterior, protegido por un hechizo, obviamente, y con su preciada caja aún dentro. El hombre bufó con obvia molestia.

- "Aún está cubierta por esa... cosa..."- no pudo evitar gruñir y Harry solo rodó los ojos, cerró la puerta y decidió volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Por supuesto que Snape iba a venir a chequear su caja mágica! Harry ni se molestó en volver a explicarle al hombre el porqué iba a tardar en devolverle la dichosa cosa por un tiempo, ya la noche anterior había tenido una larga conversación unilateral en la que durante casi una hora el otro supuesto participante solo se había dedicado a gruñir y lanzar malas miradas para por fin salir cual tromba de aire de la habitación sin siquiera mediar una despedida al final.

Harry había suspirado en ese momento y volvió a hacerlo en el presente. Un carraspeo irritado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de su trabajo. Solo porque era muy educado, el menor por fin se dedicó a mirar a Snape quien tenía el reclamo claro en tan solo las facciones de su rostro ¡Qué manera de reclamar sin una sola palabra de por medio!.

- "Cuando se termine el pastel Snape le daré su caja y estoy trabajando en que ello ocurra. No tengo, además, donde poner tanto bizcocho de todos modos."

El hombre lanzó entonces un bufido irritado y Harry supuso que, al igual que la noche anterior, el profesor de Pociones iba a salir hecho una bola de furia de sus habitaciones. Pues se equivocó... la bola de furia se cruzó de brazos y se fue a sentar directo al sofá que estaba al lado de donde Harry tenía su nido de papeles y estaba trabajando.

El profesor de Defensa entonces decidió ignorar al otro por su propia salud mental y seguir en lo suyo, así que por el siguiente par de horas se olvidó completamente de la presencia del otro allí y se embebió en su plan curricular, en preparar trabajos especiales para cada año y por supuesto en evitar que estos trabajos sean repetitivos con los de años pasados; innovación por sobre todo era una de sus metas cada año. No fue hasta que su organismo algo resentido le pidió suplir necesidades tan básicas como ir al baño, conseguir algo de comer y tal vez un café que salió de su mundo personal y notó el par de ojos oscuros aún encima suyo. Harry no pudo evitar dar una mirada extrañada al otro, aunque no pudo hacer nada más puesto que ni bien Snape reparó en que su presencia había sido nuevamente notada tan solo se levantó y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

'Raro' fue la palabra que rondó la mente del más joven, pero una vez más sus necesidades básicas pedían ser atendidas y lo dejó pasar. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar después de todo.

**02 de Agosto - 15:33 hrs**

Tres golpes en la puerta sacaron la atención de Harry de lo que ese día lo tenía embebido. ¿No podía ser.. o si?... Noooo.

Reprimiendo un suspiro se levantó del nido de papeles de ese día y abrió la puerta y ¡oh sorpresa! Si era.

Snape se dio paso dentro de la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en mirar mal al dueño de esta, simplemente se paró frente al aún extenso pastel notando que efectivamente una parte equivalente a lo desaparecido el día anterior se notaba faltante. Y por supuesto el que no fuese a comer usualmente al comedor del colegio no quería decir que no supiese que el otro llevaba dos días atiborrando del pastel a todo el mundo; especialmente al mal bicho de Black (al cual secretamente esperaba que se le pudriesen y cayesen todos los dientes de tanto dulce, cosa que por supuesto no iba a suceder ya que Poppy estaba en plena campaña de medicina dental mágica ¡Esa mujer!) pero aún faltaba mucho para que el dulce desapareciese del todo. El oscuro profesor suspiró y se fue a sentar en el sofá del día anterior, obviamente dispuesto a rumiar en silencio su mal humor.

Harry rodó los ojos e hizo algo que no hizo el día anterior pero si el ante anterior. Cogió un par de platitos y sirvió dos porciones de pastel, pasándole una a Snape quien enarcó una ceja mientras tomaba el platito que le era extendido. Harry entonces recordó: Mucho dulce. Y suspirando de manera casi caricaturesca quitó la crema chantilly con su cucharita y sin molestarse en nada más fue a sentarse en medio de su nido de papeles una vez más.

Volverían a pasar un par de horas antes de que Snape se marchase, dejando el platito sucio pero vacío sobre uno de los cojines del sofá, claramente protestando al no haberlo limpiado mágicamente antes de irse. No que a Harry le importase mucho por supuesto.

Cuando al día siguiente Snape volvió a presentarse en su puerta entre las 18 y las 19 horas ante un Harry más despeinado de lo usual y pasó a sentarse al sofá luego de una vez más darle una larga y silenciosa mirada a su caja aún cubierta de pastel, Harry rodó los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta y acuclillándose por sobre su nido de pergaminos llenos de ideas y planes para el siguiente año curricular, tomó un pedacito de pergamino y garabateó algunas letras pasándoselo luego a Snape antes de cortar dos tajadas de pastel, retirar el chantilly de una de ellas y pasárselo al hombre que lo miraba de manera interrogante.

- "Es la contraseña de mi habitación por si no se lo había figurado... pierdo la ilación de mis ideas mientras voy a abrir la estúpida puerta."- refunfuñó el ojiverde ante la ceja que se alzó ante sus palabras anteriores- "Y como es obvio que va a seguir viniendo hasta que la condenada caja le sea devuelta y sin hora fija"- continuó el otro de manera ahora sarcástica ante lo cual Snape soltó un bufido exasperado- "Pues ni modo. Ya cambiaré la contraseña cuando toda esta tortura termine."- y con eso volvió a su trabajo de espaldas a Snape puesto que mientras terminaba de hablar ya había comenzado a sentarse.

El de ojos negros volvió a resoplar en fastidio, sin embargo no replicó nada mientras le daba una probadita a la nueva porción de pastel que le había sido servida. No pudo evitar sonreir sin embargo al releer lo escrito en el pedacito de pergamino.

_'Estúpido pastel'_

Nunca contraseña más adecuada, sin lugar a dudas.

Y entonces Snape se dedicó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho el día anterior de manera silenciosa y curiosa: ver al chico trabajar en su plan curricular. Nunca, en todos los años que Potter llevaba de profesor, mucho menos en los años en los que fue su alumno, Snape se hubiese imaginado ver a alguien trabajar en sus clases de la misma manera en la que él mismo lo hiciese en sus primeros años (valga, en su primera década) como profesor. Era no solo sorprendente sino en cierto sentido relajante ver a alguien tan adicto y devoto al trabajo como lo era él; que si bien ya no se pasaba horas de horas en sus momentos libres haciendo lo que Potter hacía era solo porque con tantos años en el oficio (y sin su otro trabajo como doble espía), lo tenía todo bajo control. No otro Gilderoy Lockhart entonces, era bueno saberlo... aunque aún faltaba ver si el resultado a todo ese trabajo valía la pena, nadie aseguraba que el curso fuese bueno aunque Potter llevase ya algunos años en eso, después de todo nunca se había tomado la molestia de ver los resultados de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras desde que el muchacho llevaba la tutela de la asignatura por... bueno, obvias razones.

Un par de horas después y otro platito sucio dejado en un cojín del sofá, el profesor de Pociones se retiraba del lugar con un fru fru de su túnica mientras la puerta se cerraba sin que el dueño de la habitación siquiera levantase la mirada ni por error.

**09 de Agosto - 22:14 hrs**

Era tarde y lo sabía, pero aún así no se sentía tranquilo con la idea de no ir, lo cual era absolutamente ridículo y risible sin lugar a dudas y aún así estaba revisando que todo estuviese en orden antes de partir a las habitaciones de Potter. Todo listo, currícula para los alumnos de sexto terminada, ingredientes de pociones para los mismos separados... tenía entonces 20 largos días para terminar con los planes curriculares de los 7mo curso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Severus Snape suspiró mientras se alisaba un poco la túnica y estiraba los brazos ¿Que estaba haciendo?. Yendo a revisar el progreso en la limpieza de su caja mágica, se respondió a si mismo... pero por alguna razón esa excusa, tan manoseada, repetida desde un principio pues... como que comenzaba a ya no sonar tan... cierta.

Pero decidió no pensar en eso, no más por lo menos, no por el momento. En lugar de eso salió de sus habitaciones y camino (no a paso apurado se dijo a si mismo, nunca a paso apurado) hacia las habitaciones del joven profesor de DCAO y una vez frente al cuadro que protegía la puerta de entrada volvió a pronunciar la contraseña con el mismo atisbo de humor que siempre lo asaltaba al decir _'Estúpido pastel'_ cada día. ¿Sería por eso que volvía?.

*No Severus, basta* Se dijo a si mismo mientras traspasaba las puertas al interior solo para encontrar... bueno si, un desorden como siempre, pero en medio de ese desorden... si, se encontraba Potter para no variar; con una mínima diferencia: En lugar de estar en el suelo en medio de su nido de papeles, pergaminos y libros se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio en cuya superficie había un desorden de papeles, pergaminos y libros que esta vez le servían de almohada improvisada al durmiente joven hombre y el hombre de oscuras túnicas tuvo que alzar la vista a donde sabía se encontraba un reloj para revisar que no fuese tan tarde. No, solo las 10:30 de la noche, minutos más minutos menos, no tan tarde; pero el chico andaba por lo visto en su quinto sueño porque ni un pelo de su despeinada cabellera se le levantó mientras el otro avanzaba al interior del lugar y daba una revisada con la mirada por el mismo. Algo se le detuvo en el pecho cuando notó un platito con una porción de pastel servida en él sobre uno de los cojines del sofá... una porción sin la cubierta de crema chantilly.

Severus carraspeó un poco inseguro de que hacer, sin embargo avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el dulce y tomó el platito entre sus manos con un suspiro, algo inseguro de que hacer a continuación. Sus pies entonces chocaron contra los pergaminos y papeles regados en el piso donde tantas veces había visto a Potter sentado los últimos días, el 'nido' de Potter como había llegado a catalogarlo el mayor. Se agachó un poco y tomó un par de pergaminos, se sentó en el sofá y observó al otro dormir.

Bueno, tenía que terminar el dulce y él era lento para comer cosas dulces, por eso demoraba más de una hora con una mísera porción y no era como si se fuese a quedar viendo al chico dormir mientras terminaba el pastel así que sacando sus ojos de encima del chico los desvió hacia la caja aún cubierta por poco más de cinco capas del bendito 'Estúpido pastel' y suspiró. Todo lo hacía por tener su caja de vuelta.

Así que con una mano alzó el par de pergaminos para leerlos mientras que con la otra maniobraba la cucharita para atacar la fuente de caries que reposaba en el plato. A ver que maravillas había decidido hacer Potter con los pobres alumnos de... séptimo, si de séptimo de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, por supuesto solo para pasar el rato.

**10 de Agosto - 06:08 hrs**

Harry despertó todo legañoso y babeado sobre sus apuntes para el sexto curso del grupo Gryffindor - Hufflepuff que le tocaba ese año y al darse cuenta de ese hecho casi entra en pánico mientras tomaba la varita y limpiaba de baba los apuntes. El alma le entró al cuerpo un par de minutos después al notar que efectivamente nada se había dañado de manera irreparable y sus ideas estaban a salvo, lo cual era bueno porque esa currícula por fin estaba terminada con su propio visto bueno y todo. Se estiró sobre su sitio entonces cual gato y decidió pararse para ayudar a que la sangre volviera a circular por sus adormecidos miembros mientras trataba de recordar lo que había estado haciendo el día anterior justo antes de dormirse. Pues planeando clases por supuesto... y tal vez esperando a cierto oscuro profesor que nunca se presento.

Suspiró recordando la porción servida y olvidada sobre el sofá y volteó para recoger el plato seguramente ya atacado por hormigas... o hadas glotonas... lo que fuese. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo vacio y justo encima de unos cuantos pergaminos y papeles dejados sobre el sofá, lugar donde Harry nunca, NUNCA dejaba papeles. Se acercó y su sorpresa aumentó incluso al notar en una letra que no era la suya pero que recordaba bastante bien de sus años como estudiante, un montón de 'recomendaciones' garabateadas por todos lados. Harry se sentó sobre el sofá y comenzó a revisar todos aquellos apuntes uno por uno y con infinita paciencia y atención aún en medio de su sorpresa.

**10 de Agosto - 07:19 hrs**

Unos golpes en la puerta de sus habitaciones interrumpieron a Severus mientras limpiaba algunos envases de vidrio para sus ingredientes. Dejó con cuidado el vial que limpiaba para ir a atender la puerta tras la cual se encontró a un increíblemente despeinado Harry Potter que blandía unos, ahora conocidos pergaminos para cierto profesor prácticamente en frente de sus narices.

_*Allí está*-_ pensó el profesor mayor con desgano y sin querer analizar el porqué mientras se adelantaba a lo que estaba a punto de pasar- _*Me metí con su trabajo y por supuesto eso me ha hecho ganar, y con justa razón, la expulsión de sus habitaciones.*-_ lo cual era por supuesto completamente justo porque en su lugar Snape hubiese hecho no solo eso (aunque para comenzar nunca hubiese dado a Potter la contraseña de sus aposentos) sino que de paso lo hubiese maldecido mientras le decía hasta de que se iba a morir en sus siguientes 10 encarnaciones. A él no le gustaba que se metiesen con su trabajo, por supuesto al muchacho al que le había hecho la vida imposible durante toda su estancia como estudiante y que había resultado no ser un profesor tan mediocre por lo que había leído la noche anterior, tampoco le iba a gustar.

Se paró entonces erguido y listo para recibir lo que le fuesen a dar. Sabía cuando tomar lo que se merecía.

- "Usted..."- comenzó entonces el ojiverde- "¡Entro ayer a mis habitaciones!."

Severus rodó los ojos y resopló. Obvio que lo había hecho, pero se mantuvo quiero esperando lo que se suponía iba a venir a continuación... ¿Lo haría vomitar algo asqueroso o le pondría pústulas de sepa Merlín que cosa por todo el cuerpo?.

- "¡Y leyó y escribió en mis pergaminos de las clases para el séptimo curso!."- oh por Morgana, como demoraba este chico ¿Iría a hacerlo sudar baba?. Snape enarcó una ceja sabiendo que esas tonterías de quinceañeros eran después de todo, de seguro, lo único que se le iba a ocurrir a Potter en lugar de verdaderos castigos.

Pero entonces Potter hizo algo por completo inesperado para Snape, algo que sin duda el oscuro profesor NUNCA JAMAS hubiese pensado en hacer en estar en la misma posición del chico. Potter sonrió... ¡SONRIÓ!

- "¡Gracias!."- dijo entonces el muchacho aún blandiendo los pergaminos aunque ahora por todos lados- "¡Sus recomendaciones son fantásticas! ¡Me ha dado las respuestas a un montón de cosas que he intentado resolver por mi mismo estos años y de las que aún no estaba seguro!."- y si, seguía blandiendo los pergaminos y saltoneando por todos lados y... comenzaba a darse media vuelta pero seguía hablando- "Si pudiese revisar un par de cosas cuando pase hoy se lo agradeceré en serio ¡De verdad!... ¡Lo veo luego!."- y con eso el joven hombre corrió camino a la salida de las mazmorras, dejando a Snape soberanamente confundido.

Por fin el hombre tan solo suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo y se seguía preguntando que carajos acababa de suceder.

Al parecer igual iba a ir ese día por los aposentos de Potter... quizás en la tarde o inicios de la noche, aún tenía mucho material que limpiar de manera obsesivamente compulsiva.

Días antes...

**03 de Agosto - 13:15 hrs**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Remus no se sentía tan infeliz. Supuso que ahora que Harry había descubierto la última treta de Sirius & cia para inmiscuirse en su vida y había dado un ultimátum del tamaño de Hogwarts a todos ellos por fin claudicarían con sus intentos de entrometerse en la vida del chico, con lo que Sirius tendría la cabeza más despejada para fijarse en otros aspectos de la vida y en otras personas de paso, con lo que Remus tendría a su amigo más tiempo para él como en los viejos tiempos, CON LO QUE... Sirius por fin se daría cuenta de los sentimientos del profesor de Duelo para con él.

Oh, pobre e inocente Remus. Lo único que había sucedido era que Sirius se había empecinado más aún con todo el asunto de _'Ayuda a Harry a encontrar una vida'_, con lo cual ahora Remus veía incluso menos a Sirius y por lo tanto se sentía... miserable. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que el animago andaba en el comedor ese día.

Y lo peor de todo era que encima de sentirse miserable se sentía solitario, porque todos los demás habían copiado a Sirius y ahora más que nunca trataban de urdir nuevas estratagemas para conseguirle una persona 'adecuada' al joven profesor y por lo tanto el pobre licántropo, defensor de la libertad de Harry desde un primer momento, había sido soberanamente excluido de dichos planes y de esa manera exiliado e ignorado.

O por lo menos así se sentía Remus, que en lugar de ir a almorzar a esa hora al comedor en medio de todos los profesores y sin embargo más solo que un hongo, había decidido ir con una bandeja con su almuerzo a los jardines del colegio y almorzar allí solo mientras se revolcaba en dicha soledad, sin nadie al lado y con sus viejos sentimientos por Sirius como única compañía. Sentimientos que, si era honesto consigo mismo, estaban allí más que nada por costumbre que por otra cosa, habían pasado demasiados años de añoranza por el animago y tal vez no sabía cómo dejarlos de lado pero por lo menos estaban allí y le quedaban de compañía. Muy bien, encima de solitario, patético; podía vivir con eso suponía.

Tan embebido en su miseria se encontraba el hombre lobo que no reparó en la sombra que de pronto lo cubrió hasta que una voz profunda lo saludó con un

- "Buenas tardes Remus."- haciéndolo subir la vista con el tenedor con puré y asado a medio camino de su boca.

No era ni más ni menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt quien lo saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver esa dentadura de marfil a la perfección. Remus bajó el tenedor a su plato.

- "¡Kingsley!."- saludó sorprendido, olvidando su miseria de momento- "Que tal, buenas tardes a ti también ¿Qué haces por aquí?."

Y cuando el ahora jefe de aurores mostró cierto recipiente plástico bastante familiar a Remus, este resopló.

- "Así que Sirius está haciendo trampa con el pastel que se supone EL debe de comerse."- rezongó el castaño con una súbita molestia comenzando a inundarlo.

Molestia que se disipó por completo cuando de pronto el otro comenzó a reírse de manera fácil y a la vez profunda.

- "Que puedo decir... Sirius se las ha arreglado para enviar ayer al Ministerio un montón de pastel con Arthur y como pasé por allí, terminé llevándome el envase con el último pedazo. De paso me ofrecí a venir aquí a devolverlo tras escuchar pedazos de la historia."- dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos- "Hacía años que no me reía tanto, muero porque me cuenten la versión completa. ¿Está Sirius?."

Remus hizo un puchero ante la mención del Tarado... oh! nuevo sobrenombre, recordar no olvidarlo.

- "Si, si... está. Hoy decidió venir para hablar con los otros profesores, pero seguro te ignorará al igual que el resto mientras planean como meterse donde nadie los ha llamado... o tal vez sea peor y traten de meterte en sus planes de arruinarle el hígado a Harry. Como sea está en el comedor."- dijo entonces el hombre lobo de mal talante y Shacklebolt enarcó una ceja. Conocía desde hacía años a Remus y si había algo que nunca había atestiguado, entre otras cosas, era a Remus despotricar contra su 'amado' Sirius de esa manera. Le lanzó una mirada evaluativa al licántropo en cuestión y de pronto y ante el asombro del otro, el lugar de seguir su camino decidió sentarse al lado de este y volver a brindarle una sonrisa que borró de un plumazo el ceño fruncido del profesor de Duelo. Buena señal en los estándares de cierto auror que de pronto veía la oportunidad que tanto había buscado desde hacía algunos 'años'.

- "Ah bueno, no me gusta interrumpir los planes de otros... y tu pareces bastante informado de lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato? No me molestaría que fueses tu quien me contase que sucedió, estoy seguro de que igual me voy a reír."- y si, el hombre esbozó otra sonrisa con aquella deslumbrante dentadura y Remus no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad lo que en ese momento estaba comiendo mientras sentía algo raro acomodarse en medio de su estómago.

- "Eh... si, pues si puedo contarte lo que sucedió pero"- el castaño tragó un poco- "Mi opinión está parcializada... soy la oposición."

Sin embargo Kingsley solo lo miró incluso más interesado de ser posible y ante eso Remus decidió contar las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Positivamente hablando, Remus podía decir con toda sinceridad que jamás había escuchado a alguien reír con tanta naturalidad a carcajada limpia y sin lastimarse la mandíbula como lo había hecho el auror esa tarde. E increíblemente, luego de eso Remus olvidó volver a sentirse miserable otra vez.

**14 de Agosto - 21:47 hrs**

Harry se estiró por sobre su nido de papeles de ese día, que era prácticamente lo último del quinto curso de Gryffindor - Slytherin (una combinación explosiva y si... era un poco desordenado para hacer sus currículas pero él mismo se entendía lo que era suficiente para continuar) cuando levantó la vista hacia el reloj al tiempo que sonaba su estómago.

Snape, que estaba sentado en lo que a esas alturas era SU sofá, alzó una ceja y luego rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que al mocoso le iba a sonar el estómago, el muy criminal apenas y había tocado la comida ese día mientras se volvía loco pensando en todos los problemas que podían darse al poner leones y serpientes en la misma clase, cosa de la que él mismo como profesor de Pociones había sufrido bastante, pero tampoco era para tanto. En realidad Potter había estado así desde que llevaba dándole los últimos retoque a la currícula del quinto curso por casi 4 días, era un alivio que por fin hubiese terminado o lo iba a hechizar para que se quedase tranquilo.

El estómago de Potter volvió a sonar y Snape volvió a rodar los ojos mientras bajaba lo que era por fin el resultado final de la currícula de segundo año: Gryffindor-Ravenclaw y Slytherin-Hufflepuff.

- "Pídale algo a los elfos y ya."- dijo entonces con fastidio, Harry tan solo le lanzó una mirada pero no hizo nada en ese momento.

Momentos después se paró mientras se pasaba las manos por el desordenado cabello.

- "Creo que mejor me voy a la cocina, allí hay de todo y no tengo idea de que pedir ahora."- murmuró el chico mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Snape tan solo suspiró, dejó lo que estaba revisando de lado y se paró dispuesto a seguir al león. Nada del otro mundo.

Ambos caminaron sin prisas y a la par con rumbo a las cocinas y Harry no pudo evitar darle una mirada al hombre mayor, mirada que le fue devuelta por esos ojos oscuros y ambos a la vez esbozaron un par de sonrisas conocedoras. Porque en esos últimos días ambos habían pasado de ser dos perfectos desconocidos a dos colegas que se podría decir que estaban llegando a ser amigos y Harry sería un mentiroso de primera si negase lo mucho que le agradaba ese nuevo conocimiento y lo cómodo que se sentía trabajando con Snape en ese momento. Algo le pronosticaba aguas mansas en cuanto a su trato desde el próximo curso, lo cual sonaba condenadamente bien.

Había sido toda una revelación para Harry, pero estar al lado de Snape cuando este expresaba algo sobre algún tema con esa lengua filosa y sarcástica en lugar de ser el receptor de esas palabras había sido una experiencia totalmente diferente a cualquier otra. Harry no había podido evitar reír ante los comentarios llenos de humor negro de Snape sobre lo que pensaba sobre Dumbledore y algunos colegas profesores, acerca de temas de actualidad o incluso sobre las opiniones de Snape en el ámbito culinario de Hogsmade, e increíblemente estaba completamente de acuerdo con la mayoría de esas opiniones.

No, Severus Snape no era una persona calmada y buena en el fondo una vez que era por fin llegado a conocer, era un hombre de ideas claras, de honor y lealtad era cierto; pero también era sarcástico y cortante, era decidido y hasta egoísta cuando se decidía a que algo iba a ser suyo, y exudaba un humor negro y retorcido en más de un sentido y que el cielo amparase al mundo mágico si es que alguien decía lo contrario.

Y para Harry Potter todo aquello era un verdadero bálsamo y le encantaba.

Era cierto que el resto era como una familia para el Gryffindor, pero una familia un tanto empalagosa entre el cariño desmedido de Hagrid, los dulces muggles y consejos casi nunca pedidos de Dumbledore, los excesivos cuidados de Poppy y la lista seguía y seguía. Tener a alguien que viese una bandada de hipogrifos venir en tu dirección y decirte claramente lo jodido que estabas en lugar de darte esperanzas sacadas hasta debajo de las rocas era sin duda refrescante.

Sip, Harry había desarrollado en esos días, sin lugar a dudas, un gusto especial por pasar el tiempo con su colega a cargo del curso de Pociones.

- "¿Y esa sonrisa Potter? ¿Pensando en lo que va a devorar una vez que lleguemos con los elfos?."- preguntó el otro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa maliciosa rondando en sus facciones.

Harry decidió que aún con el buen trato entre ellos igual no debía de tentar a la suerte, no fuese a ser que Snape tomase sus pensamientos por el camino que no era y le cortase su reciente amistad por cualquier cosa.

- "Sip, es difícil elegir entre tantas cosas buenas metidas en esa cocina."

Snape solo soltó otra sonrisa medio malosa mientras murmuraba un 'mocoso' entre dientes. A Harry por supuesto no le interesó, no se lo iba a tomar a mal; ya no.

Y el chico estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisita burlona por su lado cuando el brazo extendido del otro a la altura de su pecho lo detuvo y pronto una mano sobre su boca lo silenciaba al tiempo que Snape le hacía un gesto para que se mantuviese callado y mirase hacia su derecha más adelante. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron hasta perderse bajo el flequillo de su cabello al ver a Remus salir del cuadro que daba a la cocina muy bien acompañado del auror Kingsley Shacklebolt con obvio destino al portón de salida del castillo, conversando y riendo sin que nada mas alrededor les importase.

Ambos profesores se dieron una fugaz mirada a los ojos antes de, por mutuo acuerdo, esconderse tras una columna para evitar ser vistos; tras lo cual comenzaron a seguir a los otros dos a razonable distancia sin razón alguna al parecer... aunque por parte de Snape era porque hacía tiempo que no utilizaba sus dotes de espía y la ocasión parecía ser lo suficientemente buena y para Harry... porque el brillo de diversión en los ojos negros que lo acompañaban había sido suficiente, aunque no se lo fuese a aceptar ni a sí mismo.

- "Gracias por la cena una vez más Remus."- escucharon entonces decir al auror- "Juro que es como volver a mis días de estudiante, ningún lugar en el mundo mágico puede igualar la sazón de Hogwarts."

Remus rió ante el comentario y desmereció el asunto con un gesto de su mano.

- "No es a mí en todo caso a quien debes de agradecer, yo no muevo ni un dedo para hacer cosa alguna. Son los elfos los que cocinan."

- "Pero eres tu quien me deja entrar."- replicó el otro mientras doblaban la esquina de un pasillo, tras lo cual el auror se quedó parado en ese lugar de pronto- "Así que me gustaría compensarte."- dijo de pronto con una brillante sonrisa.

Remus parpadeó confundido.

- "¿Compensarme?."- repitió un poco confundido, la sonrisa del otro solo se intensificó aún más.

- "¿Tienes el fin de semana libre cierto? Tu mismo me lo dijiste. Te invito a comer el sábado a Hogsmade entonces, acaban de estrenar nuevo menú en las Tres Escobas y a pesar de todo los rumores dicen que no está tan mal."

Remus parpadeó un poco impactado, eso no se lo esperaba.

- "Wow... yo... no sé qué decir."- sep, eso Remus no se lo esperaba.

- "Que tal si dices que si."- y entonces Kingsley decidió arriesgarlo todo y aprovechando el estado de estupefacción de Remus se acercó un poco de más y... lo besó, terminando así de aturdir al licántropo. Fue un beso suave, corto y bastante inocente, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Al acabar este Remus tenía la cara roja como un tomate- "Te veo el sábado entonces. Hasta entonces."

Y sin esperar que el castaño reaccionase, el auror se fue camino a la salida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Remus por su parte tardó un poquito más en despabilar y al hacerlo lo único a lo que atinó fue a tocarse los labios mientras murmuraba un "Hasta el sábado." y procedía a caminar, presumiblemente, a sus habitaciones... pero la hacía de manera tan irregular y chocándose con las paredes y cambiando de rumbo tan seguido que su destino final parecía un poco incierto.

Por su parte Harry y Snape fueron testigos de aquello y estaban que no se lo creían. Finalmente Harry soltó una sonrisa por su parte cuando ya Remus no se encontraba ni medianamente cerca y con emoción avivó con un

- "¡Eso Moony!"

Con lo cual Snape enarcó una ceja y Harry lo miró desafiante.

- "¿Qué?."- preguntó con fingida altanería.

- "¿Animado por la idea de haber encontrando un aliado para cuando por fin se anime a 'salir del closet', Potter?"

Y entonces Harry perdió no solo toda fingida pose de altanería, sino de paso todo el color del rostro.

- "¿Como... cuando...?."

Snape solo miró a Harry con una sonrisa semi burlona antes de decir.

- "Aparentemente la caja permite que lo que sucede fuera de esta pueda ser escuchado desde el interior... incluyendo confesiones de un mago cumpleañero en medio de sus veintes acerca de cómo no toma valor para confesar sus inclinaciones ante su padrino."

- "Oh Merlín..."- se quejó el ojiverde al borde del desmayo- "Yo... yo..."- no sabía ni que decir.

Severus desmereció todo el asunto con un gesto de fastidio.

- "Usted profesor Potter es gay, aprenda a vivir con ello y deje a los demás tranquilos; no hace falta tanta alharaca."- dijo el hombre con un bufido antes de retomar su camino a la cocina- "Y apúrese en saciar su apetito o nunca terminará con sus currículas y por lo tanto yo tampoco."- y con eso se fue.

Harry se quedó alucinado por un momento antes de darse cuenta que a la descripción de Snape podía aumentarle el que era abierto de mente... gracias a todos los grandes magos de la antigüedad. Luego de recuperar el aliento no dudó en seguir al otro a la cocina y atiborrarse de comida con la seguridad de que no iba a perder a su recientemente adquirido colega/compañero/amigo tan fácilmente.

**15 de Agosto - 15:38 hrs**

Harry estaba más que feliz, emocionado. Gracias a la ayuda de Snape iba a terminar de estar seguro de dejar sus currículas para el año venidero en perfecto orden con varios días de anticipación al inicio de clases. Con suerte dejándole hasta una semana de descanso.

Aunque no estaba seguro de en que podría invertir dicho tiempo... ya pensaría en algo.

Por lo pronto la información reunida en la biblioteca, que era de donde regresaba, de uno de los textos recomendados por Snape le iba a servir perfectamente para los alumnos del cuarto curso de las casas Ravenclaw-Slytherin. El ojiverde esbozó una pequeña sonrisita triunfal al pensar que ese año iba a tener donde quería a esos pequeños...

- "Profesor Potter..."- de pronto una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al alzar la vista, Harry se topó con una joven tal vez un par de años menor que él, una belleza de piel tostada por el sol, ojos color miel, un cabello a juego y vestida con una túnica tan ajustada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Por supuesto que eso no afectó para nada a Harry, quien se preguntó más bien que querría una mujer tan joven hablar con él, seguro no era madre de uno de sus alumnos aún... ¿una hermana preocupada tal vez? De cualquier manera esbozó su mejor sonrisa hacia la dama en cuestión antes de introducirse él mismo en la conversación que obviamente iba a venir a continuación.

- "Así es señorita, soy el profesor Potter del curso de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?."- preguntó el otro con aire bastante profesional y presentándose como si realmente ser profesor de DCAO fuese lo más importante y representativo en su vida, y es que así había elegido él que las cosas debían de ser.

Sin embargo la joven solo parpadeó un poco confundida ante la presentación, obviamente que lo conocía como todos los conocían por ser el salvador del mundo mágico. Tras un momento la joven continuó.

- "Mi nombre es Atala... venía a disculparme por, usted sabe... el haber arruinado su sorpresa de cumpleaños."- dijo la muchacha finalmente y la boca de Harry dibujó una perfecta 'O' al entender por fin quien era ella, lo cual llevó sus pensamientos por supuesto al estúpido pastel del cual quedaban aún dos capas y de las cuales por lo menos una tenía el nombre de Sirius casi grabado de alguna manera, tras lo cual esbozó de pronto una sonrisa fácil que dejó completamente desubicada a la damita en cuestión.

- "¡Ya veo!... no hay problema, no hay ningún problema."- dijo sin embargo el joven desmereciendo el asunto con un ademán sencillo- "Culpo de todo a Sirius, él tiene la habilidad de hacer que la gente haga cosas fuera de lo normal cuando quiere... si yo lo sabré."- dijo el otro recordando especialmente las veces que su padrino lo había convencido para ir a lugares que no deseaba ni pisar gracias a ese encanto innato que hacía que pocas personas pudiesen decirle que no. Finalmente el joven hombre sonrió retornando del tren de sus pensamientos y volvió a enfocarse en la joven- "Sin embargo le agradezco mucho que se haya molestado en venir en persona solo por eso, es muy gentil de su parte."

La muchacha volvió a mirar a Harry como si éste hubiese dicho algo completamente ilógico, por lo cual tras un par de segundos aclaró la garganta y sonrió de nuevo.

- "Bueno, en realidad... quería disculparme como es debido, tal vez invitarlo a tomar algo en compensación."

Y al escuchar aquello, Harry que había vuelto a retomar el rumbo al notar a la joven seguirlo y teniendo en cuenta lo apurado que estaba tan solo sonrió encantador mientras pensaba como rechazar la propuesta sin afectar a la joven que tan amablemente había llegado para disculparse por la barbaridad de Sirius.

- "Wow, eso es... muy amable de su parte, gracias."- comenzó entonces y luego dio un suspiro realmente largo a continuación, tan solo para soltar- "Pero no tengo ni idea de cuándo estaré libre ¡Esto de ser profesor me tiene completamente consumido!. Si hubiese sabido cuando era estudiante de lo sacrificada que era esta clase de carrera creo que me hubiese contenido de ser tan laberintoso de joven."- dijo con otra sonrisa, esta vez una clara sonrisa de disculpa y la joven, ya frente a la puerta de salida del colegio, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

El joven profesor aprovechó aquello para terminar de desenredarse del problema y así poder ir a terminar de ordenar otro par de curriculas que lo estaban esperando.

- "Bueno, creo que puedo acompañarla hasta el área de desaparición ya que fue tan amable de venir hasta aquí. ¿Continuamos?."

La joven, cada vez más corta de palabras ante las acciones del profesor, por completo ciego a sus intentos de seducción, solo pudo asentir y retomar el camino, pensando en lo que le iría a decir a Sirius cuando le preguntase como le fue al mostrarle a Harry de 'lo que se perdió' en su cumpleaños. Decidió hacer un último intento cuando una conocida figura usualmente envuelta en una túnica negra comenzó a aproximarse a ellos.

La pobre casi muere de un shock al ver a Potter esbozar tremenda sonrisa mientras saludaba al otro alzando una mano. Casi queda definitivamente fulminada al ver a Snape devolver el saludo y encima esbozar a su vez una pequeña, burlona sonrisita... pero sonrisa al fin. No pudo decir nada después de eso, no por lo menos antes de llegar a la zona de desaparición y cuando era ya muy tarde para intentar otra cosa.

- "Entonces aquí me despido Atala, fue un gusto de verdad haberte conocido. Nos estamos viendo."- dijo el otro con aquella sonrisa aún estampada en el rostro.

La chica solo asintió y se despidió torpemente ¡Nunca le había sucedido algo como aquello!. Y solo le quedó desaparecerse con destino a Hogsmade mientras Harry Potter daba la media vuelta y volvía al castillo. Que contrariedad.

Harry por su parte volvió sobre sus pasos y no se sorprendió para nada al ver a Severus esperándolo allí con una ceja alzada de manera burlona y una cesta de ingredientes frescos recién colectados colgada de su brazo.

- "¿Cambiando de bando señor Potter? Bueno, supongo que por una chica así no sería un mal cambio."

Harry solo rodó los ojos, por la voz con que hablaba Snape era obvia su burla y las ganas que tenía de tirar del asunto todo lo que pudiera para divertirse un poco.

- "Vino a disculparse conmigo, es la señorita Atala... ya sabe, la que se suponía iba en el pastel. Me pareció agradable."

- "Ya lo sé."- respondió el otro ante la aclaración, Harry enarcó una ceja.

- "¿La conocia ya de antemano?."

Snape bufó de manera casi cómica.

- "Atalaria Silverhunter, Ravenclaw. Salió de este castillo hace 5 años ya, un año antes de que usted entrara como profesor. No recuerdo que le haya dirigido la palabra mientras ambos estudiaban como alumnos, ella estaba tres años por debajo de usted."- respondió el otro como toda explicación y luego dio media vuelta sobre su sitio pero aún así continuó hablando, sabiendo de antemano que Harry lo seguiría- "No importa lo que todos piensen de ella, siempre ha ocultado sus intenciones y su verdadera personalidad bajo una ilusión de ternura y glamour. Aquí entre nosotros, conocí mortífagas menos arpías que ella."

La boca de Potter se cerró de forma intempestiva ante aquello último, pues en algún momento de la explicación se había abierto sin que él lo notara. Así que Ravenclaw... bueno, era bueno saberlo.

- "Gracias por la advertencia."- dijo entonces el más joven.

- "De nada."- respondió el otro antes de que sus caminos se tuviesen que partir. Snape después de todo le había informado a Harry el día anterior que se la iba a pasar organizando ingredientes ese día así que cada quien tenía sus propios asuntos que atender, ya volverían a reunirse luego.

**17 de Agosto - 10:14 hrs**

Harry suspiró satisfecho mientras abría el paquete donde había envuelto una porción de pastel y se sentaba a comer el dulce justo al lado del lago que estaba cerca al Bosque Prohibido. Estaba cansado pero satisfecho pues había encontrado la guarida de un Gorro Rojo lo cual era beneficioso porque: 1)Tendría alertado a Hagrid, Albus y todo el personal para evitar que la criatura pudiese atacar a cualquiera de los habitantes del castillo y 2) Ya tenía un interesante tema para la primera clase con los chicos de séptimo curso puesto que una vez capturado el Gorro Rojo, con la ayuda de Hagrid por supuesto, iba a mostrarlo muy cuidadosamente antes de derivarlo a un área donde no hiciese daño.

Le dio un primer bocado justo cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al lago justo a su derecha llamó su atención y al divisar vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño gatito luchando por no morir ahogado. ¿La mascota de uno de los alumnos? Imposible, aún no había alumnos en el colegio, pero su cerebro no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho más, después de todo el era un Gryffindor en el corazón y los Gryffindor no piensan demasiado a la hora de actuar, en especial para salvar una vida. Eso era cosa de Ravenclaw o de Slytherin, no de leones.

Harry no se lo pensó mucho, simplemente se sacó la túnica y los zapatos y se metió al lago, el cual para esas fechas estaba con el agua algo cálida, y sin darle un segundo pensamiento al asunto nadó hasta la pequeña criatura, la cual ya estaba dando los últimos chapoteos antes de terminar de perder sus pocas fuerzas y cogiéndolo como pudo nadó de nuevo a la orilla donde dejó al animalito sobre el pasto antes de comenzar a respirar profundo para recobrar el aliento.

Miró al bicho, estaba mojado y flaco el pobre. Era sin duda un cachorro de gato de pelaje rojizo algo largo, tal vez cruce con angora, y estaba encima de todo temblando de manera incontrolable. Harry no estaba seguro de si era por frio o por el shock, pero de repente recordó la túnica olvidada y cogiendo del cogote al animalito lo llevó hasta donde había estado previamente soltando al bicho sobre su túnica con la intención de secarlo primero y ya luego ver que hacía luego con el animalito.

Seguramente conseguirle un hogar. Harry se sentía mal de dejar un pequeño tan pequeño solo por el mundo. Si, traumas propios definitivamente trabajando en dicha decisión.

Pero un par de enérgicas frotadas después tuvo que alejarse de nuevo. El animalito le había dado una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo había lanzado para atrás y le había parado de paso la desordenada cabellera y la había mandado a direcciones inimaginables.

- "¿Pero que...?."- y allí se quedó, el bicho parecía estar recobrando el conocimiento y miró a su alrededor desorientado, más al momento de ver a Harry relativamente tan cerca arqueó el lomo en señal amenaza y pronto una especie de campo eléctrico comenzó a formarse a su alrededor aunque solo fue por un momento, el animalito pronto gimió y no precisamente de dolor.

Y su naricita comenzó a funcionar, dirigiéndose al trozo de pastel con mucha crema chantilly que el joven profesor había dejado olvidado junto a su túnica al momento de ir al rescate de la pequeña cosita. Harry nunca había visto a un animalito lamer la crema chantilly con tanto entusiasmo en lo absoluto.

- "¿Te gusta?."- preguntó tontamente, obteniendo a cambio que el animalito se pusiese otra vez en guardia. Aunque con el hocico todo lleno de chantilly no se veía tan amenazador.

El gato se alejó del dulce de un salto y Harry se sintió mal por ello. Si no le gustaba ver pequeños solos mucho menos le gustaba verlos hambrientos. Trató de solucionarlo.

Se acercó al dulce y se lo trató de acercar al otro que seguía retrocediendo.

- "Ten mira, pastel para ti. Pastelito..."- repitió una última vez antes de que el felino acercase un poco el hocico y de manera rápida arrebatase un pedazo y se fuese corriendo.

_*Seguro esta volviendo con su madre... y por lo menos ya no tendrá el estómago vacío.*_ pensó el ojiverde antes de tomar su túnica y volver al castillo.

Sin embargo un par de horas después sonreía en la biblioteca mientras repasaba de nuevo la información encontrada.

_**Gatos Trueno:**__ A primera vista estas criaturas pueden ser confundidas fácilmente por gatos ordinarios, sin embargo al sentirse amenazados despliegan un campo eléctrico alrededor suyo, que en el caso de los destinados a ser machos alphas puede llegar a tomar forma definida y tener un poder semejante al de un rayo. Estas criaturas gustan de vivir en lugares donde haya tormentas eléctricas frecuentes. Se alimentan de carne en general, pero jamás se rehúsan ante alimentos con sabores dulces, en especial aquellos con altos contenidos de azúcares, los cuales son utilizados por sus cuerpos para la creación de campos energéticos más duraderos._

¿Forma definida? se preguntó Harry mientras revisaba la siguiente página donde se suponía que habían ilustraciones, encontrándose entonces con un dibujo que indicaba una enorme pantera echa de electricidad alrededor de la figura de un pequeño gato. Oh! esa forma definida, se dijo a sí mismo el profesor de Defensa mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía en su sitio y recordaba la forma en la que el minino se había aventado sobre el pedazo de pastel.

Bueno, esa había sido una experiencia interesante, era hora de volver a su trabajo.

**17 de Agosto - 20:03 hrs.**

Harry estaba hecho un lío dentro de sus habitaciones para cuando la puerta se abrió y el profesor de Pociones entró por ella. Pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales Snape se sintió completamente ignorado antes de que le preguntase con mordacidad.

- "¿Se puede saber Potter que le pasa?. Tal vez si deja salir esos profundos pensamientos que lo atormentan, pueda ser capaz de dejar de dar tantas vueltas. Me está mareando."- lanzó en otro de manera mordaz y Harry lo miró recién dándose cuenta de que el otro estaba allí.

- "Cuando... no, no importa. Olvídelo."- dijo llevándose de nuevo las manos a la ya de por si bastante despeinada cabellera- "Estoy buscando mi manual sobre Gorros Rojos, estoy seguro de que lo dejé por algún lugar el día de ayer ¡Yo lo tenía en la mano! ¿Donde lo deje?."- volvió entonces a dar una vuelta sobre si mismo revisándolo todo con la vista y luego volvió a despeinarse otro poco más.

Una especie de tic atacó el ojo izquierdo de Snape el cual suspiró. Si, él recordaba haberle visto el manual al chico ayer... y también recordaba.

Alzó la vista. Ah! allí estaba.

- "Potter."- dijo entonces calmadamente, y cuando el chico fijó su atención en él pues el profesor le señaló el estante lleno de pergaminos donde efectivamente el día anterior Harry había depositado el manual haciéndolo levitar hasta allí.

- "¡Mi manual!."- exclamó entonces el muchacho feliz como unas pascuas y bastante aliviado y de paso tan atolondrado como siempre, por lo que en lugar de agarrar la varita como todo mago que se respeta para bajar el dichoso manual, simplemente se trepó el estante como el cavernícola sin cerebro que Snape tantas veces lo había acusado de ser.

Por supuesto el estante no estaba fijado a la pared y ni bien el chico llevaba tres repisas escaladas, el artilugio comenzó a balancearse de manera precaria anunciando su pronta caída. Snape se movió sin siquiera pensarlo para sacar al joven profesor del nuevo aprieto en el que se metía.

El estante se sacudió, Potter alcanzó el manual y mientras le daba una sacudida triunfal terminaba de descuidar su agarre, el estante se sacudió aún más y Snape ya estaba listo para el inminente desastre.

El estante no se cayó, pero el cerebro de cavernícola si lo hizo... justo encima de Snape... cuyos labios estaban ahora debajo de los del caído.

¿Era normal sentir hormigas recorriendo tu cuerpo al contacto con los labios de otra persona? se preguntó el ojiverde...

Tal vez un efecto secundario de haber recibido una descarga del campo de protección del pequeño gato comepastel.

¿Sería otro efecto secundario el que su cerebro no ordenase a su cuerpo moverse?... podía ser. Hmmm, que bonito se sentían las hormigas.

De pronto unas manos a los costados de su cabeza lo despertaron de la especie de trance en el que se encontraba y unos ojos negros que lo miraban de manera profunda lo terminaron de traer a la realidad.

Gentilmente Snape lo sacó de encima suyo, se levantó, lo ayudó a levantarse y de pronto fue como si nada hubiese pasado o por lo menos así actuaba Snape.

Pero si había pasado algo y Harry no sabía ni que pensar. Cuanta confusión.

**18 de Agosto - 09:42 hrs**.

Harry divisó una vez más al Gorro Rojo y se sintió tranquilo. Esa misma tarde o a más tardar al día siguiente tanto Hagrid como él mismo iban a capturarlo. No podían dejar que un Gorro Rojo estuviese tan campante por allí cuando los estudiantes volviesen al colegio.

Con mucho cuidado y para evitar que la criatura se percatara de su presencia y se moviese antes de ser capturado, Harry dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y salió lo más tranquilo que pudo, una vez más con dirección a la orilla del lago, donde finalmente se sentó sobre el pasto y sacando una bolsa del bolsillo de su túnica comenzó a desenvolver el trozo de pastel de ese día y lo comía con desgano.

Los sucesos del día anterior lo tenían realmente confundido, sobre todo porque aquel beso lo había hecho sentir más en cinco segundos que cualquier otro beso o caricia en su vida... incluso juntando todos los besos y caricias que había recibido en su vida. Ese beso, ese simple beso había sido arrollador, arrasador y estaba no solo confundido sino completa y genuinamente aterrado.

Se llevó las manos al rostro en una simple acción de desesperación.

- "¿Que voy a hacer?."- se preguntó casi con un gemido ahogado a sí mismo.

Un ruido a su derecha lo alertó, pero se tranquilizó al ver la conocida figura de un minino rojo alzando la nariz mientras olfateaba el aire. Ahora sabiendo lo que el bicho buscaba Harry simplemente puso el pedazo de pastel a su derecha y lo empujó un poco, sonriendo ante la alerta que presentaba el pequeño gatito flaco ante sus acciones... porque si, el gatito estaba flaco y un poco despeinado y tenía cara de hambre.

- "¿Y tu madre?... Ven mira, pastelito para ti. Comételo todo, yo no tengo ganas ya... y aún queda todo un piso de pastel en la base de la caja."- el chico suspiró una vez más- "Lo cual quiere decir que tardaré aún unos cuantos días en deshacerme de eso... unos cuantos días más que seguirá viniendo."- miró al gatito que ya tenía el hocico hundido en la crema blanca- "No sé si eso es bueno o malo."- dijo entonces de pronto, el gatito levantando la vista apenas lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que no se iba a acercar el extraño humano a él para luego seguir comiendo.

Durante la siguiente hora Harry sacó otro pedazo de pastel que había llevado consigo y que el gatito devoró con gusto, mientras le contaba todo al animalito. Sensaciones, temores y sentimientos que no sabía o no quería reconocer que tenía de pronto estaban siendo revelados ante las aguas calmadas del lago y un pequeño cachorro de gato trueno con el hocico lleno de chantilly.

No, no venía una bandada de hipogrifos pero jamás en su vida Harry se había sentido más jodido que en aquél momento.

Un rato después y prometiéndole a su nuevo amiguito volver al día siguiente con otro pedazo de tarta para él, Harry se fue con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la túnica y la cabeza gacha.

Condenadamente jodido.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Gorro Rojo**: Los Gorro Rojo son criaturas semejantes a los enanos, que viven en hoyos de antiguos campos de batalla o en cualquier otro lugar donde se haya derramado sangre humana. Es fácil repelerlos con encantamientos y maldiciones, pero son muy peligrosos para los muggles solitarios. Si un Gorro Rojo da con un Muggle en una noche oscura, tratará de golpearlo con su maza hasta matarlo. (Sacado de Harry Potter Wiki)

**Notas de la autora:**

=T.T= sowwy por la extensa demora, pero mi musa se atrancó aquí y no quiso seguir por mucho mucho tiempo. Hice otros fics (de los cuales algunos andan aun en continuará) pero no seguí este sepa diox porque. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado porque siento que debía de tener más chispa pero mi musa me ha dicho que haga de tripas corazón, que si hubiesemos avanzado en el momento hubiese salido con la chispa del primer chapter... la muy condenada, no se con que cara me dice esas cosas. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y el final está en el horno desde ya para que no me pase lo mismo... espero.

Son un público maravilloso.

Besos y apapachos felinos para todos y Feliz Año 2013 para todos, que este año les traiga el doble de bondades de las que recibieron el año pasado.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: La caja en el pastel**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

Advertencias: Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia y mucho menos el séptimo.

Y ahora al fic...

**Capítulo III: Pastelito en la caja**

**20 de Agosto - 11:37 hrs.**

Hagrid y Harry se alejaron con cuidado de la trampa que acababan de colocar para el Gorro Rojo, porque si... recién Hagrid había conseguido el tiempo para ayudar al joven profesor de DCAO para capturar a la sanguinaria criatura mágica. Y teniendo en cuenta que no era casi nada lo que faltaba para el inicio de clases, el mejor momento para hacer cualquier cosa era cuanto antes.

- "Listo, ahora solo debemos esperar. Porque es necesario esperar ¿recuerdas Harry? Te enseñé a hacer esta trampa en el último año en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ah, eran buenos tiempos... muy buenos. Extraño esos tiempos."- expresó el semigigante con aire melancólico y Harry tan solo asintió, acostumbrado a que su amigo sacase de la nada comentarios como ese.

Entonces el ojiverde sacó un envase con unos cuantos pedazos de pastel y le ofreció uno a Hagrid junto con una cucharita, quien aceptó sin chistar, aunque con la mirada aún un poco baja y avergonzada. Comieron ambos en silencio un buen rato, dando vistazos hacia la trampa con la esperanza de que la espera no fuese tan larga, aunque lo más probable es que todavía se quedasen unas cuantas horas esperando.

Harry miró al maniquí vestido de joven muggle moverse de un lugar a otro mediante el encantamiento aplicado, moviéndose claramente perdido a los ojos de cualquiera y no pudo evitar compararse a sí mismo un poco con aquel anzuelo para Gorros Rojos. Él mismo, definitivamente, se sentía bien pero bien perdido en aquellos momentos... unos ojos negros y una boca que le había producido cosquilleos a su contacto eran los culpables de aquello.

Entonces, de pronto, Hagrid decidió romper el silencio nuevamente.

- "Harry... ¿tú sabes que no lo hizo de mala intención, cierto? Es decir Sirius, él se preocupa mucho por ti, todos nos preocupamos por ti. Si, si... muy preocupados."- dijo el semigigante mientras jugueteaba con lo que quedaba de pastel y relamía la crema que se le había quedado un poquito esparcida por el bigote.

Harry suspiró.

- "Lo sé Hagrid, trato de entenderlo. Pero trata de entenderme tú a mí, no me agrada ese tipo de cosas, no creo que me vayan a agradar nunca. Y lo más importante, no me gusta que me traten de imponer algo de tanta importancia. Prefiero elegir compañía por mí mismo, ya sabes... con mis preferencias."- explicó Harry lo más sutilmente que pudo para no herir la susceptibilidad del buen guardabosques. De alguna manera Hagrid pareció entender... o por lo menos eso creyó Harry.

- "Pero... es que... demoras demasiado, Harry..."- respondió entre susurros y cucharadas de pastel el otro, y Harry enarcó una ceja.

Harry entonces miró a Hagrid de manera seria.

- "Ese es mi problema Hagrid."- dijo sin un atisbo de humor o condescendencia.

- "Si pero..."

A Harry el asunto ya no le olía nada bien, Hagrid andaba dando muchas vueltas.

- "Hagrid... ¿No estarán intentando nada raro, cierto?"- Hagrid bajó la vista, concentrándola aún más en su pastel- "Hagrid, no estoy para pasar por todo esto una vez más."- expresó el otro muy serio.

- "Pues... yo... pues..."

Harry exhaló un bufido de cansancio ¿¡Es que Sirius no se cansaba!? Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, como que se apellidaba Potter se las iba a arreglar con el perro de su padrino antes de el otro supiese qué demonios lo golpeó.

Hagrid por su lado miró el rostro cada vez más furioso del joven profesor, y aún él se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo en esa ocasión. Trató de abrir la boca para decir algo que calmara al ojiverde, pero no se le ocurrió nada... que contrariedad. Pensó con más fuerza puesto que estaba seguro de que algo tenía que decir, y pensó... y siguió pensando... Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

Abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa, cualquier cosa... cuando un ruido muy fuerte captó la atención de ambos magos.

El Gorro Rojo había caído y aunque luchaba por zafarse de la trampa mágica no iba a ser rival para, en ese momento, un muy cabreado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hagrid tragó en duro al ver a Harry levantarse e ir con cara de piedra a recolectar a la criatura mágica... ni una sola palabra salió de su garganta cuando notó que hasta el Gorro Rojo se quedó quietecito al ver la furia en los ojos esmeralda, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar

_*Que contrariedad.*_

**21 de Agosto - 13:24 hrs.**

Harry por fin terminó de ultimar los detalles para que el Gorro Rojo capturado no se le escapase. Había tardado todo el día y la noche del día anterior y toda esa mañana pues la criatura había resultado bastante ladina y mañosa, incluso para una de su especie y por cada hechizo que Harry aplicaba para bloquear alguna manera de la criatura de escapar, el mal bicho parecía encontrar otra manera de salirse de su encierro ¡Con razón y había logrado eludir todas las barreras y protecciones de las inmediaciones del castillo y había logrado colarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts! Pero por fin estaba bajo control y Harry se sentía muy orgulloso por ello... aún cuando no hubiese podido continuar con su trabajo en las currículas, ni hubiese tenido tiempo de verlo a... él.

Pero lo mejor era no pensar en ello, no aún, tal vez nunca. No quería arruinar la maravillosa amistad que ahora ostentaba.

Sin embargo no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Era la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo no tenía hambre. Saber que Sirius urdía nuevos planes era más que suficiente para sacarle todo el apetito de manera indefinida. Tenía que solucionar ese problema cuanto antes.

Llegó al comedor, donde los otros docentes ya en medio de sus alimentos lo saludaron alegremente, sin embargo Harry contestó tan solo con un escueto 'Buenas tardes'. Miró alrededor, pero no había señal alguna de su padrino.

- "¿Y Sirius?"- preguntó conciso.

Muchos parpadearon, Hagrid se encogió en su asiento y se hundió en su estofado y Remus por fin respondió, saliendo un poco de la ensoñación que presentaba.

- "No ha venido hoy Harry, posiblemente esté en Grimmauld Place."

Y Remus no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar si había algún problema cuando Harry dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de llegar al área de aparición para ir a Grimmauld Place. Esto se resolvía ese mismo día.

Unos minutos después, Harry aporreaba la puerta de entrada de la vieja mansión a la espera de que le abriesen.

- "¡Voy...!"- se escuchó la mosqueada respuesta desde el otro lado y el ojiverde pensó que tenía todo el derecho de aporrear así la puerta, Sirius lo hacía todo el tiempo después de todo- "¿Harry?"- preguntó entonces el padrino con gran sorpresa, y Harry ni esperó a ser invitado, tan solo puso a Sirius de lado y se metió a Grimmauld Place con todas las ganas de tumbarse de nuevo a Voldemort de ser necesario, pero de allí no salía sin haberle metido en la cabeza al perro la idea de que su vida privada era eso: SUYA y PRIVADA.

- "Tenemos que hablar, Sirius."- dijo entre dientes y con furia contenida en la voz mientras se dirigía hacia donde él sabía que estaba la sala a paso firme.

- "Harry... ¡Harry, espera!"- fue la súplica de Sirius mientras lo perseguía luego de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Muy tarde, Harry llegó a la sala donde encontró ni más ni menos que a... ¡Oh, sorpresa!: la bella Atala.

Un tic nervioso asaltó el ojo izquierdo del joven mago mientras sentía a Sirius por fin alcanzarlo y posicionarse justo detrás suyo.

- "Esto, Harry... que sorpresa que hayas llegado. Justo tengo visita... ¡Pero tengo entendido que ustedes ya se conocen! ¿Cierto?. Tal vez quieran hablar y..."

Sirius balbuceaba y la joven, bueno... ella miró a Harry de manera casi depredadora por un instante, justo antes de disfrazar aquella expresión con una carita de ángel, de esas que no mataban ni una mosca. El tic de Harry se intensificó.

- "Basta."- dijo el joven hombre de manera clara, breve pero muy efectiva.

- "¿Eh?"- fue la respuesta de un confundido Sirius. Atala aún lo miraba con carita de mosca muerta... Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- "Dije que ya basta Sirius."- dijo el muchacho con voz peligrosamente calmada y se giró a verlo- "Te lo advertí la última vez ¡No más! ¡Deja de buscar quien caliente mi cama! ¡NO MÁS!"

Sirius comenzó a sudar frío y miró nervioso a Atala, quien había palidecido apreciablemente bajo todo el maquillaje.

- "No sé de que hablas, ahijado..."

- "Ah, no... de ahijado nada. ¡Te lo estoy poniendo bien clarito, Sirius! ¡Si tanto te gustan las perras entonces mételas todas en tu puta cama y deja la mía en paz!"

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendidísimo; Harry NUNCA usaba palabras como esas, menos frente a extraños. Miró a Atala, la chica tenía una expresión de horror única y la boca completamente abierta, tanto como la de él mismo. Sin embargo pronto la expresión de horror era reemplazada por otra de indignación total mientras se paraba para marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Sirius quizo decir algo para bajarle la intensidad a la situación, pero Harry, quien por el rabillo del ojo había visto la silueta de la chica moverse hacia la chimenea, lista para irse del lugar, fue mucho más rápido y utilizando cantidades de magia que no había utilizado desde los tiempos de la batalla final con los mortífagos y sin mediar movimiento o palabra alguna, la inmovilizó en su sitio... para completo horror de la chica.

- "¿Estaba planeando como meterse en mis pantalones de nuevo, señorita Silverhunter?"- preguntó el chico con voz sedosa mientras giraba una vez más, esta vez para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la joven Ravenclaw.

- "¡Harry!"- exclamó Sirius escandalizado, pero el chico lo ignoró por completo.

- "Oh, yo sé perfectamente quien es usted, así como se perfectamente que nunca le resultará nada de lo que puedan planear para lograr tales propósitos. Entonces ¿planeaban o no como meterse en mi cama hacía tan solo un momento? Le recomendaría no mentir, utilicé algunas veces este hechizo con mortífagos... no les iba muy bien cuando mentían."- aseguró el chico con un extraño brillo en los ojos. La chica tragó duro.

- "Yo... si, eso hacíamos."- por fin aceptó la muchacha y la furia en los ojos de Potter la hubiese hecho saltar hacia atrás de no ser porque estaba inmovilizada.

- "¡Por Merlín, Harry ya basta!"- pidió Sirius asustado y Harry liberó a la chica de su encierro mágico.

Pero aún tenía algo que decir. Estaba furioso como no lo había estado en años y actuaba por completo fuera de sus estándares, pero a esas alturas no podía ni quería evitarlo. Además estaba ese enfado que tenía contra Ravenclaw, que en aquellos momentos exigía derramamiento de sangre. Por supuesto no iba a llegar a tanto, solo iba a sacar algo de toda esa furia afuera...

- "Mira zorra, no te hagas ilusiones. Para siquiera llamar mi atención, tendrías que tener menos arriba y más abajo, si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo."- y si, la chica entendió y miró al otro escandalizada- "Y más te vale no tratar de decir algo sobre mis preferencias, porque desde ya te digo que antes de poder abrir la boca, te retorcerás de dolor como nunca antes. Valoro demasiado mi privacidad, como entenderás. Ahora si me hace el favor, tengo asuntos muy importantes que discutir con el señor Black."

Y Sirius, bueno... Sirius también había entendido y se había quedado de piedra; así que mientras Atalaria Silvenhunter salía de Grimmauld Place para nunca más regresar, Harry sopesaba si maldecir o no también a su padrino.

Decidió que con verle la expresión de idiota total había sido suficiente, pero igual tenía cosas que dejar en claro.

- "Sirius, la última vez hablé en serio. No voy a permitirte otro de tus chistecitos para con mi vida privada, nunca más ¿Oíste? Y sí, soy gay y si, me hubiese gustado hablarlo contigo en otro contexto pero tú mismo te lo buscaste."- señaló Potter mientras daba vueltas y mostraba un rostro menos furioso en el momento- "Así que búscate una vida propia y deja la mía en paz, que para buscar al hombre de mi vida me basto y me sobro yo solo."- y dicho eso dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida que se abrió sola y se desapareció hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts ni bien pasó el umbral.

Sirius aún no recuperaba el habla.

**22 de Agosto - 21:25 hrs**

Harry revisaba bastante desganado lo último que le quedaba, el plan curricular de cuarto para Ravenclaw y Slytherin... la última de las currículas para el presente año. Suspiró de nuevo mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus papeles.

El día anterior no solo había sido malo en relación a Sirius, sino que después de eso se dio cuenta que había olvidado llevar lo que quedaba de pastel. Y encima de todo Severus no había ni asomado su aguileña nariz por las habitaciones. Y no tenía ni idea de que era lo que lo deprimía más, seguro que era un poco de todo.

Y Severus Snape que no llegaba.

- "Condenado..."- susurró Harry incluso más desganado, si eso era posible; mientras garabateaba líneas sobre un trozo de pergamino.

- "¿Problemas al final de camino, señor Potter?"- un susurro se escuchó justo al lado de su oreja izquierda y el ojiverde casi salta hasta el techo.

Acomodándose los lentes, observó al profesor de Pociones reír con ganas mientras se dirigía hasta su sitio acostumbrado en el sofá.

- "¡NO!... haga eso, Severus. Casi me manda derechito al otro mundo."

Severus negó suavemente mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos con las currículas que Harry había terminado ayer y empezaba a leerla. No eran una mala lectura en absoluto, debía de reconocer.

- "No es mi culpa si el profesor de Defensa no es capaz de escuchar una manada de hipogrifos acercándose en estampida."- respondió el otro.

Y Harry cerró la boca de golpe, recordándose a si mismo sus pensamientos de apenas unos días atrás.

*Reverendamente jodido, Potter... bien, pero bien jodido.*

- "Siii... si, claro. Lo que sea."- dijo mientras enfocaba su atención en aquella última currícula.

Severus alzó una ceja inquisitiva, algo no andaba bien allí.

- "Muy bien ¿De qué me perdí? Estoy seguro de no haber dejado un desastre tan grande desde el día de antes de ayer."

- "Nada."- respondió el otro cual niño chiquito y taimado mientras hundía aún más su atención en el pergamino. No quería que Severus se burlase aún más de él; no que le importase mucho ya, pero es que en ese particular momento no tenía en realidad ganas de nada.

Pero Snape no estaba para que lo ignorasen, sobre todo cuando había corrido en procesar en tan solo dos días las muestras que normalmente le llevaba procesar media condenada semana... No que lo hubiese hecho por ver a Potter, solo que quería tiempo libre para él mismo antes de que empezaran las clases. Pero igual.

Se paró, rodeó el 'nido' de Potter y le quitó el pergamino.

- "Así que Slytherin y Ravenclaw de cuarto año... ¿Son mis alumnos la causa de sus dolores de cabeza?"- dijo con algo de desdén... pensar que se creara una atmósfera tan cargada alrededor del más joven solo por tener que pensar en lidiar con alumnos de la casa de la serpiente. Aunque claro, allí venía el burro a hablar de orejas, y bueno en vista de que ahora tenían una amistad medianamente aceptable y todo eso- "Supongo que podría hablar con los chicos para transmitir sus, oh tan profundos pensamientos y..."

Pero Snape no pudo terminar de hablar y tan siquiera de pensar el final de aquella frase. Harry le arrancó furioso el pergamino para luego casi atacarlo con el mismo, mientras lo agitaba FURIOSO y hablaba tan rápido que apenas y coordinaba las palabras.

- "¡No se atreva! ¡SE LO ADVIERTO! ¡Si les dice una sola palabra!..."- para luego retroceder por completo con rostro de consternación extrema- "¡Mis pobres serpientitas! Luego van a pensar que tengo algo contra ellos ¡No!..."

Muy bien, Severus podía deducir dos cosas de Potter en ese momento. La primera era que el hombre estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa y la segunda... ¿Sus serpientitas? ¿Potter y los alumnos de la casa Slytherin ¡Se llevaban bien!?. Entonces solo había una cosa que Snape podía hacer en una situación como aquella... si es que no quería perder él mismo la razón.

Tomó por los hombros al balbuceante león y le dio soberana cachetada que lo dejó de nuevo sentadito en su sitio y mirando al oscuro profesor con rostro anonadado.

- "¡Por Morgana, cálmese de una vez Potter!"- de acuerdo, no era su única opción, pero lo hizo sentir mucho mejor- "Y ahora explíqueme con todo y manzanas, que carajos le está pasando. Y desde cuando mis alumnos son 'sus serpientitas'."

El rostro de Harry se tiñó entonces de un rojo profundo mientras su mirada bajaba lentamente hacia el piso.

- "Bueno... yo, este... es que yo..."- y si, para ponerle la cereza al pastel estaba jugueteando con sus propios dedos.

- "¿Entonces son los alumnos de Ravenclaw, de ese particular grupo, quienes lo hacen querer cometer desapariciones de magos de manera masiva?"- preguntó entonces el hombre ya un poquito cansado de tantas evasivas, tratando de comenzar a conseguir respuestas.

Potter arrugó la nariz de tal manera que demostraba molestia y Snape nunca lo había observado hacer eso.

- "Tomaré eso como un si."- comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras hilaba ideas- "Y sin embargo, con los Slytherin se lleva bien."- suspiró- "Y yo que pensé que el mundo no podría estar más loco, pero por supuesto cuando se trata de Harry Potter, las suposiciones no bastan."

Snape siguió paseando, metido en sus propias ideas por un rato hasta que finalmente suspiró.

- "Muy bien, si es ayuda lo que necesita para darle una lección a sus mocosos problema, supongo que podría ayudar."

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquello era subreal.

- "Sin embargo, tendré que tener una conversación muy seria con las 'serpientitas' una vez que las clases empiecen."

Harry negó rápidamente.

- "No, por favor."- dijo casi suplicante.

Severus se cruzó de brazos muy serio, sus ojos recorriendo el rostro de perrito apaleado del menor durante varios segundos. Finalmente suspiró, extrañamente derrotado.

- "Quite esa cara Potter, que me enferma. Ya, ya, está bien; pero quiero una explicación... comience a darme a entender cómo es posible que el profesor Potter se lleve bien con alumnos de la casa de Slytherin."

Harry se sonrojó un poco, volvió a juguetear con sus dedos y saltó en su sitio cuando Snape emitió un bufido exasperado ante el silencio mostrado.

- "Bueno..."- inició aclarándose la garganta un poco- "Que puedo decir, son buenos chicos. Saben cómo llegarle a uno al corazón ¿sabe?..."

- "Claro que lo sé, son mis alumnos."- exclamó el otro con notable incomodidad ante lo que estaba siendo dicho- "Pero eso no explica el asunto en si."

Harry se removió incómodo.

- "No hay mucho más que explicar, son buenos chicos y yo estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a todos mis alumnos. Si hay quienes la desperdician, allá ellos."- respondió reticencia a decir más y una vez más, un poco de actitud de niño taimado.

- "Potter..."- dijo el otro a manera de advertencia, pero Harry se desinfló todo sobre su escritorio, estrellando una mejilla contra los pergaminos que estaban sobre éste.

- "Ya no importa, todo me está saliendo mal estos días. Primero Sirius, ahora usted..."

Severus alzó una ceja analítica una vez más.

- "¿Está así por el perro de su padrino, Potter? ¿Qué sucedió ahora?"- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su usual lugar en el sofá y cruzaba una pierna al tiempo que acomodaba un brazo sobre uno de los posa brazos para luego soportar el peso de su rostro sobre una mano, un rostro que de pronto tenía un aire un poco travieso- "¿Volvió a tratar de meter a la dulce arpía de Silverhunter bajo sus sábanas?"

Harry profundizó su gesto al inflar un poco las mejillas mientras desviaba el rostro, lo cual fue suficiente para que Snape echara a reír con ganas.

- "No me parece gracioso."- replicó molesto el más joven ante tanta risa que de a pocos iba decayendo.

- "Solo falta que le declare al pulgoso sus verdaderas preferencias."- dijo el otro entre risas quedas y secando un par de lágrimas, luego de un buen rato.

No hay que decir que miró muy sorprendido al más joven cuando la actitud de éste le dijo que no, que aquello ya no faltaba en la lista de pendientes. Snape volvió a caer en las risas, aunque ahora con más fuerza, mientras apenas y se le entendían cosas como 'Loco de remate' y 'Visitar en San Mungo al perro'. Harry se sonrojó con furia ante aquello, pero al final comenzó a reír un poquito también y luego con más fuerza, hasta que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran las fuertes risas de aquel par.

Pasaron algunos minutos más antes de que la calma volviese a la habitación, donde ahora eran dos los que se secaban lágrimas.

- "Hubiese dado el sueldo de un año por presenciar ese sublime momento."- expresó Severus entre risas mientras conjuraba un servicio de té y servía un par de tazas, de las cuales luego le pasó una a Harry.

- "No fue muy agradable todo el asunto. Gracias."- replicó mientras recibía la taza y le daba un sorbo.

- "Tal vez no para usted, pero estese seguro que yo hubiese estado en primera fila y hasta con binoculares."- expresó el otro con rostro travieso.

Y Harry no pudo evitar volver a reír de nuevo de buena gana.

Y es que así eran las cosas junto a Severus; y era por eso mismo que Harry había caído redondito, que contrariedad. El joven dejó de reírse de inmediato y suspiró.

- "Yo... tengo que terminar esta currícula... ¿Pastel? Es decir, para acompañar el té... y que se termine de acabar, ya falta poco."- Harry hablaba sin sentido y Severus no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió y recibió su usual porción sin chantilly, la cual comenzó a comer con calma mientras revisaba lo que Potter había estado avanzando en su ausencia.

Aunque no pudo dejar de darle miradas suspicaces al otro que sin embargo no se enteraba de nada pues estaba trabajando de espaldas a él. Frunció el entrecejo, algo no andaba bien.

**23 de Agosto - 10:34 hrs.**

Harry se dirigió una vez más al lindero del Bosque Prohibido donde estaba seguro que volvería a encontrar al pequeño gato trueno, igual de hambriento que siempre. Esta vez sin embargo fue un poco más preparado, llevando no solo casi todo lo que quedaba del pastel sino también un buen filete que sacó de las cocinas del castillo. Seguro y el pequeño sabría aprovechar bien la opípara comida.

Se acercó al extremo del lago por el cual ya había visto al animalito en ocasiones anteriores y sonrió al ver una pequeña cosita pelirroja saltando a lo lejos, atacando y rehuyendo a la vez un montoncito de hojas que extrañamente se movía; y cuando finalmente Harry se acercó lo suficiente pudo divisar un hada del bosque saliendo muy ofuscada de debajo de dichas hojas, chillando lo que seguramente no eran bonitas palabras al gatito que veía su comida desaparecer luego de que la pequeña criatura mágica se fuese, tras lo cual el animalito se echó desconsolado sobre las mismas hojas que antes se movían. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello y el miníno levantó la cabeza alarmado para enfocar su vista en Harry, tras lo cual aunque aún cauteloso se le vio más tranquilo.

- "¡Ah!, así que ya estamos en buenos términos tú y yo."- bromeó Harry mientras sacaba el alimento que había llevado y lo mostraba al pequeño, el cual ni corto ni perezoso levantó el hocico y luego el resto del cuerpo, listo para darse un buen panzazo de comida al ver lo que había en frente- "Bueno, por lo menos me quieres por algo."- bromeó de nuevo el joven profesor cuando por fin el gato hundió el hocico en la crema del pastel justo antes de saltar al filete.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, viendo a la aún joven criatura mágica tragar, más que comer, lo que le había llevado; casi sin respirar. De alguna manera aquello lo hacía por lo menos un poco menos infeliz, si es que eso servía de algo. Finalmente, ante sus propios pensamientos no puedo más que suspirar cansado ya por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- "No entiendo como todo se me pudo poner de cabeza de pronto."- expresó entonces mientras se hundía de nuevo en su miseria- "Hace unas semanas yo no tenía ningún problema, mi trabajo era mi vida y estaba feliz con eso... y ahora... ahora... apenas puedo vivir sin esperar verlo cada día."- dijo con voz estrangulada al pequeño que lo miraba con cautela mientras, ya con el filete por completo desaparecido, daba cuenta del pastel, y es que el humano se oía extraño, no fuese a ser que la comida fuese una trampa.

Harry entonces miró de nuevo al gatito, la expresión en su rostro era ahora de derrota. Extendió un dedo hacia el reticente minino y le pasó un dedo cerca de una oreja, a lo cual recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

El gatito lo miró sorprendido, movió la oreja que había sido acariciada y luego se la rascó con la pata trasera, tras lo cual volvió a ver al humano, eso no había sido para nada desagradable. Harry le sonrió triste, volvió a extender el mismo dedo y volvió a pasarlo por la oreja, ante lo cual volvió a recibir una pequeña descarga.

Potter sonrió.

- "Vale la pena el sacrificio."- le dijo entonces al animalito, que ahora más tranquilo volvía al postre, ya sin retroceder al ver el dedo acercarse una tercera vez.

Harry volvió a recibir una pequeña descarga, pero no le importó.

- "Si tan solo fuese tan simple el tocarlo a él como te toco a ti... yo no quería enamorarme."- expresó con dolor, tras lo cual hundió el rostro entre las piernas al tiempo que se hacía ovillo al abrazarlas. Se lo pudo ver subir y bajar los hombros al suspirar y luego de eso quedarse por completo quieto.

El pequeño, ahora ya saciado, se acercó con cautela a un costado del humano y sin tocarlo se enroscó sobre si mismo, dispuesto a dormir para digerir todos los manjares que comió.

Ninguno notó la figura que había seguido como sombra a Harry y que tras haber escuchado y presenciado todo, se retiraba tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

**25 de Agosto - 20:43 hrs.**

Por fin Harry había terminado por completo con todas sus currículas e increíblemente le sobraba una semana entera para lo que él quisiese hacer, no que tuviese algo en la cabeza en el momento. En realidad, le gustaría no tener ese tiempo libre, pero en fin.

Para redondear el asunto, todo el staff lo evadía como a la plaga desde el día anterior, con excepción de Moony... seguro que Sirius había tenido algo que ver con eso tras el desbarajuste que se dio en Grimmauld Place; por lo que más solo no se podía sentir.

Y para colmo, Snape que había vuelto a faltar el día anterior y el anterior a ese.

No... Si andaba premiado. Menos mal que el pequeño gato trueno seguía en el bosque para hacerle compañía en esos días, porque seguro que de lo contrario estaría trepando las paredes de la Torre de Astronomía antes de que inicie el siguiente período escolar.

Entonces se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y Harry enarcó una ceja ¿Quien podría ser? Severus tenía la contraseña.

Y sin embargo, al abrir Harry la puerta fue sin duda alguna la figura de Snape quien lo recibió tras esta.

Un breve asentimiento de cabeza y entró sin mediar palabra alguna, tras lo cual fue al sofá para sentarse, donde ya lo esperaban las últimas currículas para ser revisadas. Y mientras Severus tomaba el material de lectura, Harry fruncía aún más el entrecejo.

- "Buenas noches, Severus. ¿Todo bien?"- preguntó de manera incierta mientras se sentaba junto al mayor y lo observaba leer los pergaminos.

- "Todo muy bien."- respondió, notoriamente embebido en la lectura.

Harry parpadeó confuso, sin embargo tras un profundo respiro sacó la varita y levitó la caja mágica de Snape, la cual por fin estaba completamente limpia, sin un rastro del pastel que desde su cumpleaños la adornaba.

Snape alzó la mirada del manojo de pergaminos, apenas lo suficiente para observar a Potter dejar la caja con cuidado junto a donde él se encontraba.

- "Bueno, allí la tienes. Como nueva... o por lo menos como estaba hasta antes del entuerto. Espero que se sienta más tranquilo al tener su herramienta de trabajo de vuelta."- trató Harry de decir con soltura y una media sonrisa, pero la verdad que le estaba saliendo fatal; se estaba sintiendo absolutamente miserable mientras la idea de no tener nada que trajese a Severus a sus habitaciones rondaba sin piedad por su mente.

Snape por su lado tan solo asintió y volvió a su lectura. Harry comenzó a desesperarse un poquito.

- "¿Té?"- preguntó de manera tentativa, aunque no esperó respuesta para aparecer dos tazas y extenderle una al mayor, quien igualmente no separó la vista de los pergaminos.

Harry se llevó la taza a los labios para esconder un suspiro mientras el nudo que había aparecido en su estómago comenzaba a apretarse cada vez más. Decidió guardar silencio entonces, Severus le estaba haciendo el favor de ayudarlo con la currícula así que por lo menos podía mantenerse tranquilo un momento mientras el mayor terminaba ¿cierto?... Cierto.

Los minutos pasaban y aunque no era la primera vez que ambos la pasaban en silencio en la habitación, nunca ese silencio había sido tan incómodo en las semanas que habían pasado. Jamás. ¡Si tan solo tres noches atrás ambos se reían a pierna suelta! Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué había podido pasar para que Snape de pronto se volviese tan frío?.

Harry observó con nerviosismo como el otro leía los pergaminos con paciencia, pero sin hacer ningún comentario, sin hacer ninguna observación. Algo no andaba bien.

Finalmente los pergaminos fueron dejados de lado y Harry observó a Severus con ojos expectantes. Severus a su vez lo observó como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez, como si quisiera partirlo en dos y desentrañar de esa manera todo lo que pudiese sacar de su persona.

Extraño pensamiento.

- "¿Y bien?"- preguntó Harry finalmente, sin poder dejar la expectación de lado.

- "Supongo que no están mal Potter... Muy bien, me parece una buena idea. Le ayudaré con ese particular grupo este año."- declaró el mayor mientras desviaba la mirada y tomaba un poco de líquido- "Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras harán un trabajo conjunto para lo alumnos del cuarto año."

Harry asintió despacio mientras trataba de encontrar algo más que decir.

Severus suspiró y miró hacia la caja, ahora vacía y limpia.

- "Bien, supongo que fueron unas semanas vacacionales interesantes... probablemente a partir de ahora seamos un poco más civilizados entre nosotros para con el resto del profesorado. No tengo dudas de que el viejo y McGonagall se autoproclamaran los responsables de dicho cambio de alguna manera."

Harry casi dejó de respirar. Severus prácticamente se estaba despidiendo de él... de sus noches llenas de comentarios sarcásticos y malévolos pero divertidos, de los silencios llenos con la presencia del otro. Adiós a tomar el té mientras le señalaba mil cosas que deberían cambiar en el mundo mágico para hacerlo caóticamente más entretenido, a las risas, a las miradas que decían ¿en serio Señor Potter? ¿Seguro que ya salió de la adolescencia?... Adiós a la oportunidad de conocer las otras facetas de Severus, esas que de seguro lo volverían loco de tanto renegar o tal vez de tanta excitación. Y Harry no quería ¡Por Merlín que no quería!.

- "Entonces..."

Y Harry simplemente perdió el poco control que le quedaba, y sin importarle las tazas que salieron volando terminó aterrizando sobre el mayor, sus labios buscando los otros más delgados y pálidos en un beso desesperado, hambriento... y que no tardó en ser correspondido. Fue caliente y abrumador, y Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando o no, pero no quería despertar. Esa lengua moviéndose dentro de su boca era como un sueño después de todo, así que debía de estar soñando.

Más de pronto el sueño terminó y un poco de resistencia comenzó a mostrarse de parte del mayor. Harry sintió una punzada de nueva desesperación en él.

Snape se sacó al chico de encima a duras penas aunque no porque Harry lo estuviese arrinconando, sino al parecer la reticencia venía más que nada del mismo Snape, pero lo sacó de encima suyo de todas maneras y se paró casi de un salto, alejándose del sofá y Harry sintió como si alguien le hubiese pateado el alma ¡Severus lo estaba rechazando!

- "¿Que cree que esta haciendo señor Potter?."- preguntó el hombre mientras miraba a Harry de una manera que el menor no podía leer del todo ¿era indiferencia? ¿era autoprotección?- "Si quiere un sujeto con el cual sacarse la frustración sexual, le recomiendo uno de su edad e ideas... no estoy disponible para ser el amiguito sexual de ningún mocoso."

Harry negó horrorizado.

- "¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO! Severus, yo... yo nunca."- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las pasó por su cabello de manera nerviosa, apenas evitando arrancarse la cabellera de pura frustración. Volvió a mirar al mayor- "¡No soy de los que van besando a la gente porque si, Severus!... me gustas... te quiero."- terminó en voz baja, no pudiendo decir más por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, apenas capaz de registrar nada debido a las lágrimas que empañaban y le daban escozor en los ojos.

Escuchó a Severus suspirar de una forma que hasta parecía derrotado mientras él mismo trataba de sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos y enfocar la mirada. Lo vio entonces mirarlo de una manera que tiraba más hacia la derrota, lo vio bajar los hombros y negar con la cabeza.

- "No soy un buen hombre, Potter."- fue lo único que dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta, dejando detrás a un hombre con el corazón completamente destrozado.

**26 de Agosto - 14:24 hrs.**

El día había sido horrible, miserable y deprimente.

Harry había, primero, vegetado en sus habitaciones hasta que casi le salieron raíces, hasta que ya no pudo más y salió del lugar sintiéndose casi claustrofóbico. Luego había recorrido todos los pasillos del colegio, haciéndole así la competencia a los fantasmas de las cuatro casas, porque por la manera como caminaba pues parecía un alma en pena.

Tras caminar sin sentido por todos lados e ignorar al par de seres vivos y no vivos que se cruzaron con él, llegó al comedor y trató de comer algo para el almuerzo (teniendo en cuenta que se había saltado el desayuno). No hizo más que picar lo de su plato de a poquitos, sin comer realmente casi nada y más deprimido que nunca por no ver a Snape allí...

Finalmente envolviendo en una servilleta el pollo frito de su almuerzo, decidió ir a buscar a aquel con quien por lo menos podía descargar sus penas, aunque al hablarle no le entendiera gran cosa. Y estaba justo en eso en aquel momento.

Llego al lago y busco al pequeño gato trueno. Silbo un poco, lo llamó por el nombre por el que respondía.

- "¡Pastelito!... ven Pastelito..."

Pero nada, el gato no aparecía... se deprimió aún más. Siguió llamando, siguió esperando... pero el destino no estaba con él esos días, todo le salía al revés.

Ya anocheciendo volvió a sus habitaciones con el corazón pesado... tal vez mañana, siempre podía intentarlo mañana.

**27 de Agosto - 19:02 hrs.**

La noche había caído ya y Harry se sentía por completo... miserable. Ya no había pastel y el plan curricular del presente año había sido concluido y por lo tanto no existía una razón para que Snape fuese a sus habitaciones, cosa que de por si no creía que volviese a suceder ni aunque Snape tuviese un motivo para volver a ellas (aunque ni se le pasó por la cabeza el cambiar la contraseña), además el pequeño gato trueno había desaparecido por lo que el hombre en verdad se sentía muy solo. Ya ni siquiera tenía con quien hablar de lo que sentía por Snape.

Harry se paró del sitio donde había ido a sentarse junto al lago, sacudió un poco su túnica y decidió volver a su habitación, sola y fría, sin nadie esperando por él.

- "Tal vez no sea una mala idea comenzar a buscar algo de compañía."- se dijo a si mismo, aunque la sola idea de otros labios que no fueran los de Snape sobre los suyos propios, no lo atraía para nada.

Tardó su buen cuarto de hora en llegar al lugar y tan deprimido estaba que ni cuenta se dio de que todo estaba a oscuras hasta que se chocó con algo que estaba donde se suponía no había nada.

Prendió las luces extrañado y por poco se cae de espaldas al notar... ¡Una caja mágica de gran tamaño, cerrada y con un pequeño pastel encima de ésta!.

- "¡SIRIUS!"- gruñó alterado mientras empuñaba la varita y gritaba un fuerte- "¡_Alohomora_!"- para comenzar a gruñir por lo bajo- "Ahora si lo mato... yo lo mato."- mientras se disponía a sacar a quien fuese que estuviese dentro de la caja.

Así que, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no era una persona sino un pequeño cachorro de gato trueno quien se encontraba dentro de la enorme caja.

- "¿Pastelito?"- preguntó confundido mientras que inclinaba la caja y la ponía de lado, de tal manera que el animal pudiese salir por sus propios medios... aunque no parecía querer hacerlo.

Harry entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, se puso de rodillas y se metió un poco en la caja, tratando de no poner nervioso al minino con la idea de tomarlo en las manos y sacarlo de allí.

- "Tranquilo... tranquilo."- susurró mientras con un dedo le acariciaba la cabecita, recibiendo en el proceso una leve descarga que en realidad era un tanto placentera a estas alturas, como un cosquilleo suavecito- "Vamos, que ya nos conocemos. Creo que puedes confiar un poco en mi ¿verdad?"- y mientras decía aquello, en realidad esperaba tener la confianza del animalito, como que su propio estado emocional dependía un poco de aquel gesto de confianza.

Y fue altamente recompensado cuando el pequeño Pastelito se acercó con confianza a su mano ligeramente extendida y comenzó a friccionar el morro contra los dedos del joven profesor, sacando chispas en el proceso, volviendo a hacerle sentir ese cosquilleo suave a Harry. El ojiverde no pudo más que sonreír mientras se reprendía mentalmente ante las ganas que le sobrevinieron de comenzar a llorar como una niña.

_*Sé que estas necesitado de cariño Harry, pero no TAN necesitado, ¿o sí?*_

- "Listo, ya te tengo."- dijo entonces con voz suave Harry, mientras lograba tomar en una mano al pequeño menudo gatito y la sensación de cosquilleo se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Pastelito se hizo un ovillo y Harry soltó una risita traviesa- "Salgamos de aquí."- murmuró con voz suave mientras gateaba en reversa y se preguntaba como diablos había ido a parar el pequeño en la caja... en su cuarto... cuando de pronto chocó contra alguien.

Terminó de sacar la cabeza de la caja y voltearla hacia la otra persona, siendo recompensado con la visión de unos ropajes profundamente negros. Todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente mientras sus pulmones perdían el poco aire que tenían en reserva.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos pozos oscuros, que lo miraban de una manera que Harry no entendía, que no podía para nada leer.

Snape continuó con su escrutinio un buen rato hasta que por fin se movió y sin mediar una palabra dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de los aposentos, la cual Harry recién notaba abierta; tras lo cual se recargó contra esta y continuó con su escrutinio del menor.

Harry por su lado se sentía como hipnotizado, no podía moverse del lugar donde estaba, no podía pararse, su cerebro no le daba para hacer nada; solo observar a Severus Snape mirarlo de aquella manera tan rara. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? no lo sabía, no parecía capaz de medir en tiempo.

Y finalmente Snape suspiró quitando los ojos de encima de Harry... al tiempo que rompía el silencio de la habitación.

- "No soy un buen hombre, Potter."- fueron sus primeras palabras, retomando de esa manera lo último que había sido dicho entre ellos dos noches atrás.

Harry parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. Más que nada debido a que su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que estaba pasando. Snape suspiró de nuevo y continuó.

- "Y no creo que vaya a serlo tampoco, ni en un futuro cercano ni en uno lejano."- señaló mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a posar su mirada sobre el menor- "No soy material del que agrada a la familia o amigos de alguien, especialmente a sus amigos, porque desgraciadamente los conozco a casi todos y no es un pensamiento que me haga brincar de emoción... y con toda seguridad puedo afirmar que su padre me detestaba, y que el sentimiento era recíproco."- agregó mientras se aclaraba la garganta- "No sé dar detalles o momentos únicos, ni soy de los que le buscan el lado positivo a las cosas; no soy desprendido, no soy alegre y por sobre todas las cosas, no pienso cambiar en lo absoluto."- dicho aquello Snape aspiró profundamente y dio un par de pasos hacia el chico una vez más, haciendo en el proceso que el movimiento ocasionara que el gatito saltara de la mano de Harry, quien solo atinó a ver su palma vacía. Snape continuó- "Sin embargo hay facetas que si poseo: soy huraño, soy sarcástico y absolutamente apático. Soy perfeccionista y un maldito adicto al trabajo, lo cual pongo sobre casi todo."- dijo el mayor con voz casi rayando casi en un tono despreciativo, mientras se acercaba e inclinaba tanto al ojiverde que casi llegó a tocar nariz con nariz, tras lo cual agregó- "Y de nuevo, no pienso cambiar."

Harry parpadeó entonces, absorbiendo todas y cada una de aquellas palabras y tras una profunda inspiración simplemente dijo.

- "Lo sé."

- "Entonces usted es un puto masoquista."- señaló entonces la serpiente de manera displicente mientras se incorporaba en su sitio, pero sin la malicia que alguna vez tuviese para con el menor, tan solo señalándolo como algo obvio.

Y Harry, increíblemente sonrió.

- "También lo sé."

Una vez más Snape se quedó mirando al chico, analizándolo, tratando de desenmarañar ese acertijo llamado Harry Potter. Pero al parecer aún no podía hacerlo.

- "Entonces porque Potter."- preguntó el hombre un tanto atormentado, dejándose deslizar al piso de forma no tan elegante, quedando sentado justo frente al chico que de pronto lo miraba con el corazón en los ojos- "Por qué dirige su afecto hacia alguien como yo, cuando literalmente hablando podría tener a cualquier hombre con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Una palabra suya y una fila de magos de buen nombre, con más cualidades de las podrían ser descritas y una edad más compatible a la suya estaría dispuesta en pocos minutos, todos con promesas listas para ser cumplidas, con planes para hacerlo feliz, con ideas frescas para llenar de emoción cada día de su vida."

Entonces Harry lo entendió, no era el único en estar aterrado con todo este asunto. El estoico profesor de Pociones andaba en el mismo barco y justo ahora acababa de dar ese siguiente paso que Harry tanto había esperado. Ahora era el turno del que alguna vez fue el héroe del mundo mágico.

Hora de llamar a su valor Gryffindor. Así que inspiró profundamente, luego suspiró... y luego miró a Severus Snape a los ojos, y decidió ser sincero.

- "Porque no quiero a alguien perfecto, Severus. No quiero a alguien de buen nombre, no quiero a alguien que le caiga bien a mi familia o amigos, ni que me llene de regalos o planes o ninguna de esas cosas."- miró de frente a Snape un minuto completo antes de bajar la mirada de manera tímida- "No fue uno de esos desconocidos de los que me hablas los que llenaron mis días, fuiste tú. Fue contigo con quien aprendí a sentirme contento de estar con alguien a mi lado, ¿sabes? Con tus palabras, con tu sentido del humor... tu sarcasmo. Eres tú con quien me siento cómodo... ¿cómo decirlo?... sin ganas de huir ni esconderme en un hueco; tampoco me siento aburrido, todo lo contrario... me emocionas... me gusta tu cercanía... me gusta cuando me rozas, cuando me tocas."- Harry alzó la mirada sabiendo que su rostro estaba por completo rojo- "Eres tú a quien quiero Severus, simplemente porque soy así. No me importa si no eres el ideal de mago de la revista Corazón de Bruja, al parecer si eres el ideal para mí... y sí, estoy jodido por eso. Pero si puedes pasar eso por alto... ¿me das una oportunidad?"- terminó de decir el más joven con el corazón en la garganta, negándose a quitar los ojos de encima de Severus más que nada por temor a que desapareciese de su campo de visión.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró, y era un silencio completamente sofocante en opinión de Harry, sus pocos nervios restantes se estaban consumiendo allí mismo bajo la mirada de Snape. Y finalmente, tras lo que pareció ser un momento de sufrimiento eterno finalmente Snape señaló.

- "También soy un maldito egoísta."- con lo cual se abalanzó contra Harry, besándo por primera vez por iniciativa propia al Oh tan venerado salvador del mundo mágico, quitándole el aire por completo de los pulmones, para beneplácito del menor. Finalmente Snape rompió el beso entre jadeos, mirando al mocoso de manera profunda, sujetándole ambos brazos con una sola mano por encima de sus cabezas mientras terminaba de inmovilizarlo contra el suelo y comenzando a repartir pequeños mordiscos y besos a un costado del muy disponible cuello- "Traté de rechazarte mocoso, traté de que te dieses cuenta de que no soy bueno para ti."- señaló lamiendo el cuello y la oreja izquierda del chico- "Pero te me ofreciste como en bandeja de plata... y soy de los que toman las cosas que son buenas aunque luego todos me miren mal."- con la otra mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico- "No que eso me importe mucho."- agregó con una risa medio malvada que hizo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Potter se estremecieran a la vez- "En realidad no me importa para nada."- lamió toda la longitud del cuello hasta la oreja una vez más, y luego volvió a atacar los labios de Harry, quitándole el poco aliento que había recobrado de nuevo, mirándolo de manera tan profunda otra vez que Harry volvió a estremecerse todo- "Dime que no eres virgen."- pidió entonces el mayor mientras mordisqueaba los labios.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Virgen."- soltó Snape la palabra, mientras atacaba el otro lado del cuello de Potter y de paso la oreja derecha.

- "Ah... no."- suspiró Harry, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y tensaba por partes iguales ante las atenciones brindadas por Snape, sin saber a ciencia muy cierta si era imaginación suya o algo real.

- "Bien... solo un idiota muy necesitado con cero vida social... puedo trabajar con eso."- señaló muy ufano de sí mismo, justo antes de morder la oreja bajo sus labios y dejar que su mano acariciara la ropa interior de Potter.

Y Harry no pudo más que reír con deleite mientras se arqueaba todo por el placer, y es que no valía la pena molestarse... no cuando lo que había dicho Severus era cierto. Se dedicó a disfrutar de las atenciones cuando de pronto estas pararon y Snape lo encaró de frente, mirándolo con esos pozos negros de una manera tan predadora que Harry quedó sin aliento.

- "Solo un par de puntos señor Potter... antes de continuar."

- "Puntos... sí, claro... ¿qué...?"- Harry trataba de enfocarse, pero la mano intrusa masajeaba su adolorido miembro y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

- "No solo soy egoísta, también soy un aprovechado. Usted es mío hasta que decida lo contrario... y no cambio de opinión ni seguido ni fácilmente. Va a estar estancado conmigo por un largo tiempo."

Esa declaración no solo fue de frente al corazón del chico, también lo hizo ponerse más duro de ser eso posible.

- "Esta... bien..."- soltó en apenas un suspiro, y es que Snape casi lo estaba matando ahora que encima había decidido comenzar a mover las caderas contra él.

- "Bien. Lo otro, tampoco espere un largo cortejo ni ninguna otra tontería, no soy de los que van al altar... Usted ahora es mio y punto."- señaló posesivo mientras arrancaba con los dientes uno de los botones de la camisa del menor, lo que hizo al otro suspirar de placer. Y allí iba otro botón...

- "Si, suyo... tuyo... ¡Demonios!"- Harry se retorció cuando los pálidos labios comenzaron a jugar con una de sus tetillas ¡Hacia tiempo que nadie le hacia eso! y se sentía bien... muy bien...

- "Pero no soy un maldito abusador, no es mi esclavo, no quiero un mocoso sumiso... quiero alguien con quien pueda... tener... interesantes encuentros verbales..."

- "Mmmm... si, si... lo que sea..."

- "Y sexuales..."

- "Oh, ¡SI!"- ¡Esa lengua iba de frente a su ombligo! Y aún no podía mover los brazos... quería poner las manos sobre el cabello de Snape, volvió a arquearse.

- "Entonces... estamos juntos en esto Harry."- preguntó/afirmó Severus Snape, soltando sus los brazos que tenía aprisionados y parando completamente sus avances sobre el vientre del chico, mirándolo de pronto con una mezcla de rebeldía, incertidumbre... esperanza. Y por supuesto esa oscuridad sin malicia siempre presente y atrayente en algún rincón de su alma- "Ambos..."

Harry sonrió y por fin pudo posar los brazos sobre el hombre que pronto se convertiría en su amante... y con el que pensaba vivir en escandaloso pecado por el resto de sus, por lo menos eso esperaba Harry, no tan solitarios días.

- "Si... o si, estamos juntos en esto. Tiene un trato profesor Snape, estamos muy juntos en esto."- y dicho aquello le acarició el increíblemente suave cabello y le dirigió la cabeza un poco más abajo del ombligo.

Una mirada perversa se adueñó de los ojos de Snape antes de poner un hechizo de insonorización en las paredes y de comenzar a hacer gritar a Harry una vez más y esta vez con más fuerza.

**01 de Setiembre - 20:36 hrs.**

Estaban ni más ni menos que en medio del banquete de inicio de año, ya el sombrero a todos los nuevos había sorteado y lo que era Harry... ni enterado.

Todo había transcurrido como en un sueño y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír para consigo mismo y sonrojarse como una colegiala cada que miraba a Snape, aún cuando trataba de guardar las apariencias. Pero es que no ayudaba las miradas cargadas de doble sentido (que por supuesto solo Harry y Severus entendían) cada que sus esmeraldas se cruzaban con aquellos ónices. Condenado murciélago sexy y calentón... lo único que Harry lograba era recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana y volvía a sonrojarse... habían tenido su primera pelea la noche anterior, una de proporciones astronómicas (si, de acuerdo... ambos eran como pólvora, pero Harry no se quejaba) y luego de la misma vino la reconciliación con la intensidad de un tempestad ¡Y qué tempestad! Si así iban a ser las peleas y posteriores reconciliaciones, Harry aceptaba feliz un futuro lleno de altos y bajos; menos mal que el hechizo de insonorización nunca fue retirado de la habitación, o alguien hubiese llamado a los aurores entre tanto grito y demás. Harry se sonrojó y trató de sacar de su mente esos pensamientos; y por la media sonrisa ladina de Snape, éste sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del más joven.

De nuevo, ¡condenado murciélago del demonio!.

- "¿Todo bien Harry?"- preguntó entonces a su lado Remus, porque era Remus por supuesto quien había ocupado el puesto de al lado y había estado charlando alegremente con el joven durante toda la velada, solo que recién se daba cuenta que Harry no le había escuchado nada de nada.

El más joven salió de su ensoñación y miró aturdido a Remus, pero se las arregló para mostrar una sonrisita tímida y de paso sacarle los ojos de encima a Snape.

- "Si, si... todo bien. Claro que todo está muy bien."- carraspeó un poco y enfocó la vista en los estudiantes... quienes lo miraban raro. En especial los de Slytherin, a los cuales Harry podía sentirles la preocupación disfrazada de indiferencia. ¡Sus pobres serpientitas!, tan dulces y atentos esos muchachos pero tratando de esconder esos corazones de oro que se mandaban... igualitos a... a...

Harry volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Snape y este no dudó en proferir otra media sonrisa y alzar una ceja coquetona que decía a todas luces que de tímido no había tenido pero nada de nada esa mañana.

Harry volvió a sonrojarse.

¡Condenado Snape!

Llegaba la hora de llevar a los estudiantes a sus respectivas áreas del castillo y Harry decidió mejor ir a saludar a los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor como era su costumbre; después de todo Minerva la había avisado que probablemente el próximo año le dejase el puesto de cabeza de la casa de los leones apenas un par de días antes... eso si no le dejaba el puesto ese mismo año. La animaga le había dicho al más joven que ella ya estaba un poco cansada pero que no deseaba retirarse todavía y sin embargo algunas de sus responsabilidades iba a dejar atrás. Por supuesto su pensamiento más inmediato fue para con Harry, un hombre joven y bastante responsable quien no dejaba que nada se interpusiese entre su vocación de enseñar y sus estudiantes, cualidad que le admiraba mucho aún cuando ella había conspirado junto con el resto para realizar el desastre de su pasado cumpleaños.

... Si tan solo Minerva supiera.

En fin, hora de ir a presentarse con los nuevos leones, saludar a los que volvían y asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

Sin embargo, ni bien el ojiverde profesor llegó a la mesa granate y dorada, un grupo muy preocupado de estudiantes lo rodeó cual manada.

- "¡Profesor Potter!"- coreó más de uno entre susurros y Harry se quedó algo desubicado y sin entender.

Por fin el prefecto de ese año, Freeman, tomó la palabra.

- "¿Está bien profesor? ¿Le hicieron algo esos... esos... los de esa casa?"- fue la pregunta que llegó como antesala a un mar de rostros preocupados.

- "¿Slytherin?"- preguntó una pequeña leona de primer año.

- "Ravenclaw."- respondió sin embargo el prefecto y Harry movió la cabeza al entender por fin el motivo de tanto barullo.

- "Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos. Las clases recién empiezan mañana así que no, ningún disgusto por esa parte. Y no se preocupen tanto, que algo me dice que este año será diferente; tengo un par de ases bajo la manga... ya les contaré luego."- tranquilizó los ánimos el joven hombre mientras veía de reojo a Severus y este de nuevo le mandaba una mirada llena de doble sentido.

¡¿Es que lo tenía vigilado o qué para atraparle todas las miradas?!... un momento... ¡Oh!, si que lo estaba vigilando ¿eh?.

Harry volvió a sonrojarse ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

- "Definitivamente diferente... muy diferente."- susurró Harry más para si mismo que para cualquier otro. Y el cambio no era para nada algo malo.

**02 de Setiembre - 15:50 hrs.**

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para que la siguiente clase comenzara, nada más y nada menos que la clase de DCAO de cuarto año con los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y Harry respiró ansioso. Si las cosas realmente salían bien, iba a poder mantener a esas pequeñas alimañas a raya lo que quedaba del año. Y lo mejor de todo era que sus serpientitas no se iban a meter en problemas con su jefe de casa por ello.

Una alumna de Gryffindor de segundo año lo miró enarcando una ceja.

- "¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?... se lo ve un poco raro."- le señaló con la inocencia que solo una leona de doce años podía mostrar.

Harry miró a la niña primero y luego al resto de alumnos. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de segundo... los últimos aún no del todo influenciados por las águilas de años superiores. Sip, iba a cortar el mal de raíz ese año.

- "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Susan. Todo está perfecto. Ahora... alguien puede decirme, basado en lo aprendido el día de hoy, ¿Como nos deshacemos de un Bogart? Recuerden que tenemos todo el año para prepararnos para ver uno, no es hasta tercero que tendrán la oportunidad... así que si van a equivocarse y aprender de ello, ahora es el mejor momento para hacerlo."

Y si, la sonrisa que desplegó era radiante y daba pie a los jóvenes futuros magos a intervenir de manera animada. Lo que quedaba de la hora se fue en un santiamén.

Y tras sonar el timbre y limpiar por completo el salón de clases y prepararlo para la llegada del siguiente grupo, Harry aspiró hondo y mentalmente se repitió que él era el adulto, el profesor y quien estaba más preparado para toda pregunta y problema que se le presentase.

Y es que ese particular grupo de Ravenclaw, el que ahora estaba en cuarto año, le había hecho la vida imposible durante los dos años anteriores. Y todo por causa de Benjamin Goldeye, un Ravenclaw hijo de padres Slytherin que lo había desafiado con su inteligencia desde que comenzó su segundo año (vaya uno a saber lo que sus padres le habrán metido en la cabeza). Primero había comenzado con cosas pequeñas, Harry explicaba algo y el niño lo rebatía sin siquiera parpadear; y aunque Harry siempre había tratado de explicar su punto como docente de manera pausada y calmada, en un momento sucedió que le dio la razón al chiquillo, porque la verdad era que aunque los dos métodos para deshacerse de trolls eran útiles, el expuesto por Goldeye era menos riesgoso.

Ese fue el inicio de su calvario, de pronto todos los pequeños Ravenclaw de segundo parecían dispuestos a hacer lo mismo. E increíblemente, fueron los pequeños Slytherin quienes un día salieron en defensa del profesor bajo la voz de Jonas Stormhorse y desde entonces, poco a poco, las pequeñas serpientes comenzaron a ganarse el corazón de Harry, y él mismo el de los chicos de esa casa. Claro que a escondidas de Snape, o por lo menos así fue hasta hacía unos pocos días atrás. Lo bueno, lo mejor de todo aquel asunto, era que las relaciones entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin habían mejorado muchísimo gracias a todo aquel hecho.

Aunque volviendo al asunto, ojalá y Severus no haya resondrado a los jóvenes de su casa por ello.

Pronto los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al aula, por supuesto Goldeye fue el primero junto a su grupo de amigos. Harry aspiró fuerte, listo para lo que iba a venir.

Tenía todo planeado, un trabajo que iba a dejar a esos pequeños con tanta responsabilidad que no iban a tener el tiempo de siquiera molestar en clase.

- "Buenas tardes, alumnos."- saludó Harry afable como siempre, listo para comenzar el año con el grupo- "Es un placer verlos a todos una vez más, espero hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones."- sonrió ignorando el rostro presumido del puber y pidió que los libros fuesen abiertos y comenzó la clase de dos horas. No era hasta el final de la primera clase que siempre daba indicaciones para el trabajo especial por parejas que por lo general necesitaba de todo el año para ser realizado.

Y por fin llegaron los últimos 15 minutos de la clase y Harry hizo a todo el mundo guardar los textos y sacar pluma y pergamino, era hora de explicar en que consistía la asignatura especial de ese año.

- "Bueno muchachos, comenzaré por decir que este año no son grupos de 3 alumnos sino parejas quienes conformarán cada grupo, y para evaluar su capacidad de adaptación a trabajos bajo presión, va uno de cada casa."

Las protestas comenzaron de inmediato, por supuesto con Goldeye a la cabeza. Harry, a pesar de haberse repetido un millón de veces que no iba a perder la paciencia, ya estaba comenzando a hacerlo sin duda; y eso que todas las protestas venían solo de los Ravenclaw porque lo que era los Slytherin, se encontraban misteriosamente callados.

Y de pronto y como mandado por algún poder sobrenatural, un ángel envuelto en negras plumas llegó a rescatarlo... bueno, era en realidad solo Snape con sus usuales ropajes negros de siempre, pero se entiende.

- "Señores."- saludó tan serio como siempre en medio del sepulcral silencio que envolvía el aula. Dirigió su negra mirada sobre el joven profesor de DCAO y lo saludó con un asentimiento preciso antes de volver su mirada sobre el aula una vez más.

Harry sonrió entonces por lo bajo mientras volvía a encarar a la clase.

- "Como iba diciéndoles antes de la interrupción... que no, no tiene nada que ver con su llegada profesor Snape; este año el trabajo se realizará en parejas, uno de cada casa y para hacerlo más interesante... abarcará más de una asignatura. Este año nuestro trabajo no solo será sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que incluirá una sustancial aportación sobre Pociones. Y para explicarlo todo con puntos y comas, ha decidido ser el profesor Snape en persona quien se encargue de dicha explicación."- Harry hizo entonces un pequeño alto a su discurso, disfrutando tal vez demasiado los rostros pálidos de los alumnos de la casa de Ravenclaw, y hasta se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para esconder una ligera sonrisa- "Entonces profesor Snape, si me hace los honores."

Y Snape hizo los honores ¡Si que los hizo!. Explicó de manera minuciosa como se iba a hacer el trabajo, cuando iba a valer dicho trabajo para cada curso y como iba a castigar a los pequeños insurgentes que decidieran hacerle problemas que él no planeaba soportar. Los 15 minutos le quedaron cortos y para cuando terminó y preguntó si había alguna objeción, duda o comentario el lugar parecía más un cementerio que un salón de clases de lo sepulcralmente silencioso que se encontraba.

- "Perfecto. En ese caso me retiro, tengo una clase que ofrecer. Profesor Potter."- se despidió con un asentamiento de cabeza antes de volver su vista una vez más a los alumnos- "Señores."- tras lo cual se procedió a retirar.

Harry sabía que no debía, que como profesor estaba mal que lo hiciera, pero se sentía tan estúpidamente satisfecho con el rostro de extremo ultraje que presentaba Goldeye que poco le importaba ser el profesor y el adulto responsable... había obtenido su venganza y se sentía bien. ¡Muy bien!

**02 de Setiembre - 20:07 hrs.**

Harry llegó con aire cansado al salón de profesores. Sus clases del día habían acabado, ya había cenado y ahora iba a ordenar un poco los apuntes para el siguiente día, seguro se demoraba un par de horas, pero no quería llevar nada de trabajo a sus habitaciones. Allí solo quería llegar para saltar encima de Severus y devorarlo entre besos por la maravillosa actuación que había tenido ese día frente al grupo Slytherin-Ravenclaw.

Mmmm... Su caballero en negra armadura, listo para defenderlo de adolescentes sabiondos.

Harry dejó, sin percatarse, que una sonrisa boba se instaurara en sus labios.

- "¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase, Harry?"- escuchó entonces decir a su lado, y al voltear pudo ver a Remus mirarlo de manera divertida y curiosa a la vez.

- "¡Remus! No te oí llegar."- dijo de inmediato, saliendo así de sus propios pensamientos.

- "Ni a mí, ni a Minerva, ni a Hagrid."- señaló con algo de picardía y efectivamente los otros dos lo andaban mirando de manera igualmente curiosa que Remus, aunque con rostros que decían que estaban más dispuestos que el primero a meter sus narices donde no los llamaban.

Harry decidió mostrar un poco más de reserva entonces. Apenas llevaba menos de una semana saltando sobre Severus y entre eso y los puntos que se habían 'acordado' antes de, literalmente, comenzar todo; dudaba de que al mayor le hiciese mucha ilusión hacer pública la relación. Harry se encogió mentalmente de hombros ante ese pensamiento, tampoco a él le interesaba hacer pública su relación, si es que iba a ser sincero consigo mismo... en realidad, una relación privada sonaba muy bien entre tanto chismoso.

- "Si bueno, son solo cosas que tengo en la cabeza, nada más."

Remus lo miró y sonrió con tranquilidad.

- "Si tu lo dices."- dijo con simpleza, dando por zanjada esa conversación... no que McGonagall y Hagrid estuviesen muy felices con eso.

En ese momento entró Flitwick quien saludó muy cordialmente a todos y Harry aprovechó para meterse entre sus apuntes e ignorar a todos. Así era más seguro y también más rápido.

**02 de Setiembre - 20:25 hrs.**

Pastelito olisqueó el pasillo antes de sacar la cabeza del rincón oscuro donde se había metido cuando un humano había dado la vuelta justo por donde el pasaba. Ese lugar era enorme y raro, y olía a humanos y magia... pero era acogedor y le gustaba. Estaba satisfecho de que ese humano lo hubiese recogido, aún cuando al inicio haya puesto bastante resistencia a que el de ropas negras lo capturase, había sido una lucha feroz (o por lo menos todo lo feroz que pudo ser con un gatito trueno cachorro con la panza llena y mucho sueño) pero ahora entendía que había sido para bien.

El humano de mal carácter y ropas negras finalmente lo había llevado con el humano joven que le acariciaba las orejas y lo llenaba de comida y eso le parecía algo bueno, ambos humanos le gustaban y había aprendido a confiar en ellos, pero es tampoco significaba que iba a ir saltando feliz hacia cualquier otro humano... no todos eran fiables. Pero luego de tantos días encerrado había tomado la primera oportunidad para escaparse cuando el humano joven había llegado a las habitaciones donde él se encontraba y había entrado y salido a gran velocidad, aparentemente apurado por tomar unas cosas pesadas y rectangulares llamadas 'textos' de algo... no podía recordar bien las cosas que salían de las bocas de los humanos, pero estaba aprendiendo.

En fin, camino despejado, a ver si encontraba algo de comer que ya llevaba muchas horas deambulando y su pancita sonaba.

Continuó con su camino, volviendo a rememorar los días anteriores.

Los humanos eran criaturas muy extrañas. Se lamentaban por su soledad un día (el humano más joven), renegaban al otro día por causas como la edad, los mocosos calenturientos, el cariño, el cómo iba a notar que no era la mejor opción (el humano de más edad) y tras eso ambos reían y se apareaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Luego se gritaban y volvían a aparearse... se retaban, volvían a aparearse... Como que ya entendía, a su muy corta edad, porque había tantos humanos en el mundo.

Era todo demasiado complicado para un cachorro de gato trueno, así que no iba a pensar más en cosas de humanos. Iba a capturar un ratón y ser feliz... Hmmm, algo se movió en la esquina... ¿un ratón? ¿Un insecto?

- "¿Y tú qué haces aquí?."- escuchó entonces decir a una voz conocida por él, al tiempo que era levantado por el cogote y quedaba con los ojos a la altura de un par de ojos humanos oscuros como pozos sin fondo. ¡Uh! El humano de mal carácter lo había atrapado y él ni cuenta de cuando se acercó, pero no se sentía tan amenazado como para enviarle una descarga, así que todo bien. ¿Sería que tenía algo de comer para él?

**02 de Setiembre - 20:33 hrs**.

Snape entró al salón de profesores ahora por completo lleno y con el ceño tan fruncido como siempre, y se dirigió de frente a Potter, poniéndole casi en la cara al pequeño gato trueno.

Harry por supuesto lo miró sorprendido.

- "Estaba vagando por los pasillos del segundo piso. Supongo que es cosa de todos los gatos eso de estar donde no se suponen, a la hora que no se supone, solo por el hecho de que al parecer, pueden hacerlo."- y si, todo eso fue dicho con un tinte de sarcasmo y un gruñido al final.

Harry solo sonrió mientras tomaba a Pastelito entre sus manos y era recompensado con esa sensación de cosquilleo que tanto había aprendido a querer.

- "Mis más sinceras disculpas profesor Snape, me aseguraré de que este pequeño no vuelva a irse de parranda por allí a solas. La siguiente vez lo acompañaré en sus escapadas."

Snape solo resopló, rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza justo antes de irse a sentar a la que todos sabían era su esquina en la mesa del salón. Harry sonrió por lo bajo y colocó a Pastelito sobre sus piernas antes de reanudar su trabajo.

- "Harry, no sabía que te habías hecho de otra mascota."- fueron las palabras encantadas de Hagrid.

Bueno... o por lo menos trató de reanudar su trabajo... pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Hagrid y un animalito nuevo, algo le decía a Harry que iba a tardar un rato en reanudar nada. De reojo pudo ver la media sonrisa con sorna de Severus, quien ya tenía desplegados varios pergaminos que parecía dispuesto a atacar con la pluma en cualquier momento. Harry alzó una ceja ¡Condenado seas Severus Sexy Snape! grrrrr...

- "¿Como se llama?"- fue la nueva pregunta, esta vez de parte de Remus. Harry suspiró.

- "Si bien, se llama Pastelito... por... bien, me inspiré en ustedes ya saben que."

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que un silencio incómodo se instaurara en todos los demás. Harry captó el movimiento de hombros casi imperceptible que le indicaba que el profesor murciélago del demonio estaba suprimiendo muy a su estilo el estallar en risas. _¡Claro, diviértete a mis costillas!... ya me divertiré luego yo a las tuyas... con las tuyas... encima de ellas._

Y le mandó todo ese mensaje en una mirada a Snape, una de ojos entrecerrados que lo miraban mal.

Severus levantó una ceja casi de manera imperceptible como retándolo a cumplir sus amenazas.

Harry se estremeció. Si así iba a ser de ahora en adelante el estar en el Salón de Profesores, pues bienvenido sea. Aquello era supremamente entretenido.

- "Entiendo... buen nombre Harry."- expresó Remus con una sonrisita. Hagrid sin embargo no dijo nada.

_*¡Al parecer si iba a poder avanzar el trabajo que quería!*_ fue el pensamiento de Harry.

_*Debo dejar de pensar tan positivamente*_ fue lo que cruzó justo un minuto después por su cabeza cuando Sirius se apareció así sin más ni más y se acercó tentativamente a Harry, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al chico.

- "Hola Harry."- inició el padrino del muchacho de manera calmada.

Harry reprimió un suspiro.

"Hola Sirius."- fue su respuesta, mientras ordenaba pergaminos con la resignación plasmada en el rostro.

Sirius aspiró aire en gran cantidad y luego lo expulsó con lentitud, luego pasó la mirada por la habitación, deteniéndose ligeramente en Snape mientras decidía que no la presencia del grasiento no iba a arruinarle el momento que necesitaba con su ahijado, luego volvió la atención a Harry, quien a su vez también lo observaba.

- "Lo siento Harry... creo que metí las patas hasta el fondo ¿verdad?"- fue su manera de romper el hielo. Mejor ir de frente al asunto, o Harry no iba a perdonarlo nunca.

El ojiverde asintió.

- "Sip, creo que lo hiciste."

Sirius se puso pensativo un momento, tenía que elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

- "Mira Harry, admito que hice las cosas de la manera equivocada, pero ya no va a ser así."

- "Me alegro Sirius, ya era hora que te dieses cuenta de ello."

- "Si... es por eso que bueno... tengo este amigo que tiene un hijo que es casi de tu edad y que estoy seguro te va a caer bien..."

Harry abrió los ojos con desmesura mientras Remus tan solo negaba y giraba los ojos al techo antes de hundir el rostro en las manos. Y el resto miraba a Sirius como... bien, estaban asintiendo y poniendo rostros pensativos pero alentadores para el animago.

- "¡¿QUE?!... ¡Sirius!."

- "Harry, mira... se que te va a agradar, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad y..."

- "¡Sirius no!"- dijo entonces Harry mientras se paraba casi como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y miraba furioso a su padrino, tanto que ni se percato del salto mortal doble que dio el minino en su regazo para no caer de frente al suelo y más bien aterrizar sobre la mesa- "¡Que parte de que no necesito ayuda tuya para conseguirme un hombre no entendiste!"- exclamó ya el otro entre gritos sin importarle quien lo veía u oía, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso- "¡YO SOLITO ME BASTO Y ME SOBRO PARA METERME EN LOS PANTALONES DEL HOMBRE QUE QUIERO!"- terminó de decir absolutamente fuera de sus casillas.

Minerva, Sybill y Sinistra perdieron el aliento, Dumbledore se atragantó con el caramelo de limón que tenía en la boca, Flitwick resplandecía de lo sonrojado que estaba y Hagrid trató de hacerse chiquito. El resto... bueno, estaban absolutamente escandalizados. Remus miraba a Harry bastante sorprendido y Severus... bueno, parecía estar disfrutando mucho del espectáculo de ver a Sirius atragantarse con su propia saliva mientras observaba a Potter con una ceja alzada como recordándole que tanto no se había sobrado, pero que igual había bastado. Lástima que Harry no lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

- "Harry, entiéndelo. No cualquiera puede ser ideal para ti, soy tu padrino y estoy preocupado."- dijo finalmente Sirius mientras trataba de recordar el discurso que se había hecho para la ocasión- "Solo estoy velando por ti."- dijo con aire paternal- "Eres un chico tan bueno e inocente y..."

- "¡¿Disculpa?!"- Fue la respuesta de un Harry completamente indignado y listo para irse de allí y dejar a su padrino con la palabra en la boca.

Sirius trató de detenerlo, de sujetarlo por la manga de la túnica, cuando el pequeño minino de pronto se puso entre los dos en la mesa y empezó a emanar chispas de su cuerpo, que pronto se transformaron en haces de energía que fueron tomando forma, hasta que una enorme pantera hecha de electricidad le rugió a un Sirius casi paralizado por el miedo. ¡Nadie se metía con su humano!.

Todos miraron alucinados al minino, incluyendo a Harry y hasta Severus.

- "Un gato trueno."- fue la exclamación sorprendida de Hagrid, quien a pesar de su habilidad con las criaturas mágicas, nunca había estado tan cerca de uno.

Fue en ese momento que Severus se decidió. Era obvio que Harry estaba respetando el hecho de que Severus era un hombre que apreciaba mucho su vida privada y no iba a decir nada sobre su relación y, bien, Severus hubiese estado conforme con eso en una situación un poco más 'normal' si es que eso existía en su día a día, pero el hecho de que estuviesen rodeados de metomentodos todos los días y sobre todo el hecho de que el idiota de Black se creyese con derecho a meterse en la vida privada de Harry que ahora también venía a ser su propia vida privada... su muy privada y en estos días, definitivamente establecida como satisfactoria, vida sexual; clamaba a gritos que algo fuese hecho. Pues bien, era hora de poner un alto.

Así que antes de que Pastel dejara al otro achicharrado... pero no tan rápido tampoco porque como buen profesor tenía que poner a buen resguardo esos desastrosos exámenes de entrada de los alumnos de primer año, ordenarlos en un montón fácil de llevar... ¿Estaba Pastel a punto de clavarle una electrizante garra entre los ojos al perro?... si, tenía que juntar todos los pergaminos, anudarlos. Oh si, buen nudo. ¡Ah!, al parecer Pastel estaba por saltarle encima al pulgoso, Severus suspiró, tampoco era para dejar entrar pulgas luego a las habitaciones, uno tenía que cuidar la higiene del lugar donde se vive.

- "Pastel ¡Quieto!"- fue la orden del profesor de pociones y la enorme pantera desapareció en el acto, dejando al gatito mirando al humano malhumorado con curiosidad antes de sentarse sobre su sitio, mientras Severus avanzaba hacia el meollo del problema.

Extendió el brazo y el gatito se subió por este, hasta llegar a su hombro donde se acurrucó con naturalidad, tal y como lo había aprendido incluso antes de que lo metieran en ese lugar de paredes de madera y fuese llevado donde el humano más joven unos días atrás. Pastelito sabía bien que luego recibiría un premio por comportarse así, siempre recibía un premio al final, y eso lo ponía alegre.

Sirius miró alucinado a Snape y no fue el único, pero Severus los ignoró a todos, incluso a Harry quien lo observaba con sorpresa, instaurando así toda su atención en Black.

- "Black..."- dijo casi escupiendo la palabra con todo el desprecio que su hígado podía generar- "Aún cuando estoy seguro de que el cerebro de perro que tienes te sugiere que tus acciones son absolutamente loables y bien recibidas, tengo que informarte, con absoluta satisfacción de mi parte, que no es así."- expresó con voz sedosa y traicionera, como el deslizar de toda buena serpiente y pudo notar el deseo comenzar a aparecer en los ojos del niñato que esta noche se iba a tirar si o si... y mañana también. Mejor acabar con el asunto cuanto antes- "Así que dejemos los puntos sobre las íes de una vez por todas, y grábate bien esto porque solo lo diré una vez. El chico se las arregló para meterse, efectivamente, ya en los pantalones de alguien... y sin tu ayuda."- bueno casi, pero el perro no tenía que enterarse de todo- "Así que te sugiero que le digas al hijo de tu entrañable amigo, que se vaya a buscar a otro para pasar el rato, que del niñato dorado de Hogwarts me encargo yo."

Y si, las exclamaciones ahogadas de todos y cada uno de los presentes fue como música para sus oídos. Lástima que el viejo ya no tenía ningún caramelo en la boca, hubiese sido absolutamente satisfactorio verlo atragantarse una vez más. Sin embargo en bonito color morado que estaba adquiriendo el rostro de Sirius, quien al parecer había dejado de respirar, compensaba todo lo demás.

Así que Severus tomó los apuntes desordenados que Harry había dejado en la mesa y juntándolos con los suyos propios se los pasó al chico mientras que con un movimiento de cabeza le decía que era hora de irse. Y solo para dejar bien en claro todo, justo después de abrir la puerta y antes de pasar por ella, se las arregló para darle un muy vistoso pinchazo en el trasero a Potter, lo cual él sabía muy bien que dejaba al otro como gelatina y mirándolo con adoración en los ojos. Es que significaba que Severus estaba de buen humor y la noche iba a ser memorable.

- "Oh, Merlín. ¡Sirius!"- fue el cuasi grito de Minerva justo después de que Black perdiese el conocimiento. Si, definitivamente los ánimos estaban por las nubes esa noche.

Poco después de que ambos profesores habían dejado en absoluto apuro el salón de profesores, estos se encontraban camino a las mazmorras, donde Severus le había indicado a Harry que tenían que ir si es que querían terminar lo que tenían pendiente, para luego estrenar el lugar. A lo que por supuesto Harry accedió encantado... aunque ahora se lo veía algo reservado. Severus, como siempre, no se ando con rodeos.

- "¿Te molesta el hecho de que ahora la relación es pública?"- preguntó sin tapujos y Harry lo miró con sorpresa un momento, justo antes de negar.

- "Nah... Está bien. Es solo que... de los profesores va a pasar a los alumnos, de los alumnos a sus padres..."- y aquí hizo un además con la mano como para indicar que la cosa seguía y seguía- "De allí en algún momento a la prensa y ¡BUM! de pronto todo el mundo va a meter su cuchara, tanto conocidos como desconocidos. Y no sé si luego vas a querer continuar..."- si, Harry estaba inseguro y eso a Severus no le gustaba, mientras Harry continuó- "Y pues, aunque igual iba a darse el caso... esperaba tener algo más de tiempo antes de que... ya sabes."

Y si, ahora se trataban de tú cuando estaban solos en lugar de usted... a menos que Severus comenzara a molestar a Harry de usted y el otro le siguiese el juego, lo cual también había probado ser muy divertido. Había que volver a lo divertido.

- "Bueno señor Potter, como le dije alguna vez, me importa muy poco si es que nada, lo que los demás opinen de mi... o de lo que hago. Si quieren gastar sus voces, pergamino y tinta en quejas sin sentido, adelante. Es problema del resto, no mío."

Harry se paró en seco, mirando a Severus con ojos absolutamente emocionados. Severus sintió un bonito nudo en el estómago.

- "¿En serio?"

- "Mocoso, sabía en lo que me metía cuando decidí recogerte del hueco donde te metiste y enseñarte cosas de adultos. Y siempre voy en serio."- y esto último lo dijo con una voz suave poco común en él.

Y a pesar de que aún no llegaban a las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras y que siendo apenas un poco más de las 21 horas con probabilidad de cruzarse con prefectos patrullando o pequeños Gryffindor haciendo de las suyas, ambos se acercaron hasta fundirse en un suave beso poco común pero no por ello no deseado.

- "¡Oh, Merlín!."- se escuchó una exclamación ahogada y si... las prefectas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw miraban con ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas a los dos profesores.

¡Y hablando de acelerar el proceso de chismorroneo!.

Severus sin embargo solo miró con absoluto desprecio a ambas alumnas, las cuales prácticamente salieron volando de allí antes de que Harry pudiese volver a parpadear.

- "Vamos señor Potter... vamos a calentar un poco las mazmorras."- dijo entonces el mayor, con aquella voz sedosa que volvía loco a Harry, mientras retomaba el paso con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico justo detrás de él, sonriendo como nunca pensó hacerlo, mandando al diablo al resto.

Y esa noche, las mazmorras definitivamente le parecieron a ambos hombres más cálidas que nunca.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, llego con la cabeza gacha y la cola entre las patas... pero por lo menos terminé. A tod s quienes siguieron este fic, quienes me escribieron sus reviews, quienes me pidieron que continuara: ¡Gracias! Gracias por seguir confiando en mi y mi musa, a pesar de ser unas demoronas, igual trabajamos y hacemos lo que podemos; pero el asunto es que me la he pasado terminado la redacción de mi tesis así como haciendo trabajos de investigación científica... la verdad es que la realidad me atrapo pero de la manera más salvaje... espero tener tiempo ahora para terminar con varias cosas. Pero bueno, no quieren leer eso, así que les contaré cosas que si les pueden interesar:

Harry y Severus ahora andan muy felices por allí ante el asombro por parte del staff de Hogwarts y el alumnado y el riesgo de colapso nervioso y muerte cerebral de Sirius, no que a Harry le importe mucho en verdad, anda en una nube como para siquiera notarlo. Pastelito está, además, siendo entrenado en secreto por Severus para hacerle la vida imposible al perro de ahora en adelante, el minino está respondiendo muy bien al entrenamiento y Severus no podría sentirse más satisfecho y orgulloso y aunque no dice nada, Harry lo nota más 'entusiasta' cuando están juntos; no que se esté quejando.

Kingsley y Remus van muy bien, tan bien que el jefe de Aurores está comenzando a pensar en iniciar una búsqueda por el anillo perfecto... y solo para reír en el futuro, se le ha ocurrido que no sería mala idea dárselo a Remus mientras sale de un pastel gigante de chocolate, vistiendo solo un lazo. Y mejor aún, si es en el siguiente cumpleaños del hombre lobo. Kingsley rie mucho cada que la idea atraviesa por su mente y Remus, siempre que está a su lado, le pregunta con cariño de que se rie tanto. El moreno desmerece el asunto entre besos cada vez juguetones y ardientes, Remus parece encantado. Definitivamente habrá una nueva sorpresa saliendo de un pastel de cumpleaños en el futuro.

En cuanto a Sirius... el pobre sigue en shock. Algún día se le pasará... esperemos. Y el staff de Hogwarts ha decidido, en pleno, no meterse más en la vida de nadie. Veamos cuanto les dura el chiste.

Y en cuanto a Pastelito... nunca pensó un Gato Trueno tener una vida tan feliz. Entregará su vida para el bienestar de su nueva familia de ser necesario, pero por el momento se contenta con mimos y mucha crema chantilly. Sip, es un gatito muy feliz.

En fin, como es obvio se ha llegado al final de otro fic y espero que haya gustado a pesar de que sigo pensando que debió de tener más chispa. La chispa falta ¿donde está la chispa?... ¡Chispa vuelve!

Anyway. Gracias a tod s por leer, nos vemos en fics futuros.

Besos gatunos y apapachos felinos para mi maravilloso público.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
